StarShine
by Riley Sky
Summary: A girl washes up on the shores of ranger school. With no memories except a name and love for pokemon, Kate begins a new dream of ranger'ing alongside her best friend Keith. But as adventure unfolds, darkness enters Almia. Kate finds she has a power within her and remembers a long-lost word called 'starshine'. What is starshine? How does it tie into Almia? And who is Kate really?
1. Meteor Shower

***descends from the stars* Welcome one and all to the ultimate fanfiction of Almia! This is another Shadows of Almia fanfic! And I am the writer, Sky! Meet my buizel partner, Wave!**

**Wave: Yo! First off, welcome to new readers and welcome back to old-time followers. You guys? Super cool.**

**Next up! A little announcement. See, in my previous story 'Guardian Angel', I had a vote on what story to continue next. This or another. Readers voted, I tallied them up and this got FAR more votes.**

**Wave: So you buried your other idea away.**

…**so I thought. Kinda came back and haunted me.**

**Wave: You mean annoying haunt like a ghost or 'eating at your brains' like a zombie.**

***shivers and gags a little* Ew. Anyways, I was stuck on what to do. With another story in progress, I could only choose one more story to take on (I never juggle more than 2 at a time). I wrote a few first scenes out and ended up liking them both a lot. **

**Wave: Now you posted both fanfics! And we're letting the readers pick!**

**Yep! I'll be posting one or two chapters for each story. Your job, as awesome-sauce readers, is to read, review and enjoy like always. Whichever story gets more positive reviews, I'll stick with and continue updating. The other story is put on hiatus until a later date.**

**Wave: So read this story but make sure to read "Metallic" too! Don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon**

**Claimer: I do own changes to plot and characters**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

The late night sky was a calming mixture of black and blue. Dots of stars twinkled across the darkness alongside the moon's soft glow. The world was asleep under this blanket of night. Whoever did remain awake, however, could see the pure beauty of space in all its glory.

A streak of light tore through the night. Then another. And a few more. Within the midst of night began a meteor shower. Many stars fell from the heavens and onto the surface of earth. It was one of natures best shows. Specks of light in many colors dropping down from the dark and scattering across the world. As if life was trying to say that within the shadows and darkness, there would always be a glimmer of light & hope.

There was one star that stood apart from the rest. One that shined brighter than the rest. It was a beautiful array of rainbow hues that sparkled with brilliant radiance. The path of this star was slow at first, increasing speed as it came farther down to earth. It went far away from the other stars.

With a giant splash, the rainbow star crashed into the ocean. Under the cold, dark waters, the star's light began to fade. Another form was lying within this starlight, taking the shape of a girl. The stargirl was floated back up to the air. Her back bounced among the waves, rocking her this way and that. The stargirl opened her eyes weakly, staring up at the other stars and the vast space above. Her mind growing dim, she close her eyes and lost consciousness.

With the water cradling her, the stargirl began to float adrift in the seas…

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Wave: Fantasy route I see.**

**Yep. My specialty.**

**Wave: I do wonder. Why didn't you try to combine the story ideas?**

**Oh I did. That didn't turn out so good… *hands notes***

**Wave: *reads* YIKES! These are uh….um…**

**I know. *sighs* I know.**

**Wave: Well readers, we hope you liked the opening story! Next chapter may (or may not) be coming soon!**


	2. Something More?

***lays out reviews, private messages, deviantart comments, etc***

**Well you guys read, reviewed and clearly enjoyed! Many seemed to have trouble picking between my two stories, asking if I can do both.**

**Wave: And you can't. Only one can be chosen.**

**It was a pretty hard core competition! I saw a lot of you lean towards StarShine at first but Metallic steadily caught up. Neck in neck race with eager readers! **

**Wave: Then came this. *hands picture***

**Ah yes. Vatonageshipper4life from deviantart sent me this; the cover to StarShine. Really wish this site didn't cut off the pic so much. Otherwise you'd see some added cuteness! But the gesture was a huge surprise and incredibly touching. So I decided the clear winner here is StarShine.**

**Wave: YAY! This is gonna rock!**

**I've got some plans for this story! Read, review and enjoy the epicness of it all!**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"_I am the champion, my friends!"_

Three ranger school students happily came down the steps of the cliff and into a little garden/pier area known as the Ascension Square.

"_And I'll keep on fighting till the end!"_ The red haired guy sang proudly. "EPIC GUITAR SOLO!"

A blond girl laughed. "You are singing _way_ off key!"

"Might want to take it down a few notches, Keith?" A blond mushroom haired guy chuckled.

"HA." Keith rolled his eyes. "You guys just can't handle the awesome fact that I am totally epic. A legend, if you will. That I am the best ranger student this school has!"

"And the loudest." The girl added.

Keith twitched. "Well, Rhythmi, do you dare challenge the most awesome ranger to grace your presence?"

Rhythmi turned to the blond guy. "So should I make a comment or will you, Issac?"

"You can. But let him down easy." Issac sat on the Pledge Stone statue. "Gravity hits hard on those whose heads are high in the clouds."

Rhythmi laughed as Keith scowled from being the butt of the joke (again). The warm breezes tussled his red spikes. He looked out to the sparkling ocean weaves. Occasional pokemon swimming about or flying above. Keith smiled, enjoying the nice weather. What a great day. So perfect and amazing.

"Hey guys?" Rhythmi pointed to the sea. "What's that out there?"

Keith squinted his eyes and took a look. There was a rock out some distances. But it was on the rock that concerned the group. Something was resting on it in a crumpled heap. Looked like it'd slip off and back into the water at any moment. Looked almost like…

"Is that a person?" Issac asked.

"Oh no!" Rhythmi gasped. "What do we do?"

"I got this." Keith jumped up, tossing his uniform jacket & tie aside.

"Ms. April will get mad about you getting your uniform wet." Issac warned.

"Screw it." Keith responded, throwing off his shoes and socks. "She won't be so mad when she sees I'm a hero."

Without listening to another word, Keith ran and dived straight into the water. Yipe! Freezing cold! Keith got over the initial shock before stroking through the water. Being a strong swimmer from a seaside town, it didn't take long for him to reach the rock. Keith lifted the lump to see what it was. A person. A girl to be exact. Keith gave her support, keeping her head out of the water. The student took a deep breath and charged through the water, back to land. Rhythmi and Issac waited anxiously for his return. They helped him out of the water and set the girl to the side. Keith was on all fours, panting hard from the swim.

"Oh my gosh!" Rhythmi whispered, shocked.

"She doesn't look so good…" Issac said.

Keith caught his breath and went over to the girl. She looked to be 16; his age. Her skin was cold and horribly pale; covered only by a white sundress. Light brown hair tumbled at her shoulders. Not exactly bad looking. Remembering first aid, the redhead checked her pulse and listened for breathing. No breathing though there was a slight heart beat.

"Alive but barely." Keith told the others. "I'll have to perform cpr. Rhythmi, get a teacher or someone."

Rhythmi nodded and scurried off. Issac stepped back to give Keith more room. Keith placed his hands in a fist formation and rested them in the center of her chest. He pushed down several times, trying to force water up. There were a couple coughs of sea water which meant progress was being made. Still no breathing. Which meant Keith had to go for the second part of the cpr process.

Keith lifted the girl's head back and tilted her chin. It was awkward doing this but he had to. Keith placed his lips upon hers and started pushing breaths into her. First thing the redhead noticed was how soft these lips were. They tasted like…like icing or a smooth blend of cream. But something else happened. Keith's heart, all of a sudden, started beating faster. His body felt warmer as though it were on fire. His entire being was filled with all sorts of emotions; excitement, fear, craziness, joy, confusion…what a rush!

The student had done cpr before on unlucky swimmers. But none of them were like this! This time…this time was different. As if a spark lit off and erupted into fireworks! Keith felt himself wanting more of this sensation but also wanted to stop, to never feel it again. He was almost terrified of this yet happy. A strong desire yet repulsion. What the heck was happening to him?

Warmth flooded through the girl. Keith snapped himself from the trance and stopped the cpr. He pulled back. The girl was slowly regaining color, a light peach. Her breathing was as it should be. Thank goodness she was going to be ok. Keith managed to save her life in time.

The girl gave a quiet moan. Her eyes were opening very slowly, stopping halfway. Keith caught glance at them and his gaze was held. Felt like he was held captive by those eyes. The girl's eyes were a beautiful shade of light blue. Nothing like Keith had ever seen before. It appeared as though light and stars danced in those eyes to the musical beating of her heart. As if it by magic…

"Over here!"

As people came down the steps, the girl fell back into unconsciousness. Keith scrambled to the side, feeling as though he was back in the real world again. Rhythmi came back, with Ms. April and Janice the caretaker.

"Goodness! The poor thing!" Janice gasped.

"What happened?" Ms. April bent down beside the girl.

"We found her drifting out at sea. So Keith carried her to shore and had to perform cpr." Issac explained.

"Well Keith, normally I'd be mad you did something so reckless…" Ms. April sighed, checking the girl over. "But you saved this girl's life. Good job."

"Er…thanks." Keith said, dazed by the events that happened.

"We'll get her inside to one of the spare rooms in the girls dorms." Janice said. "Hopefully the dear girl hasn't suffered too many injuries and will wake up soon. We'll have to keep the other students out for privacy sake."

"Principal Lamont ought to know of this to." Ms. April noted.

Ms. April and Janice lifted the girl, starting to carry her up the stairs and inside. The students were warned not to interfere and stay out of the dorm areas for awhile. They were curious but knew not to mess with Ms. April. Things took awhile to settle down but even then the rumors and whispering flew through the air to all of the students.

Keith eventually back to Ms. April's class with Rhythmi, while Issac went the next door class of Mr. Kincaid. With Ms. April absent, Ms. Claire (one of the gym teachers & capture styler specialists) took over. Class went on as usual. Keith was ready to prop up the textbook (as if reading), lay his head down and go to sleep. But he couldn't. His mind was too distracted and confused to focus on even sleep.

The memory of the girl was stuck in his head.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Wave: Great chapter! So was that technically cpr or a kiss?**

**Technically, 'the girl' wasn't awake. Doesn't really count.**

**Wave: But…**

**LET'S ****NOT**** DEBATE THIS. All I've got left to say is to look forward to the next update! Shan't be long now!**

**Wave: **_**Shan't**_**?**

**It's a word. It's so totally a word.**

**Wave: ….**


	3. A New Dream

**Wave: …shouldn't you be working on homework?**

**ERK! *stops typing story* Um…n-no?**

**Wave: *taps paw in suspicion***

…**.**

**Wave: *raises eyebrow***

…**.sigh. Readers are to read, review AND DO MY HOMEWORK FOR ME!**

**Wave: GO. Just go. *drags author away***

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"Did you make any calls?"

"Yes but nothing. We're not getting any leads."

"And you're sure there's no records? No sort of identification?"

"None. We don't have a single clue about this girl."

The girl felt her skin shiver as she curled into a ball. She rested on what was a very comfortable bed in a sunshine filled room, filled with other beds. So many questions buzzed around her head but they were all unanswered. There were adults who tended to her, suddenly springing into action the moment she woke up. The girl tried to talk to them but they fired off questions. She couldn't give them any response that gave any positive reaction. So the adults were racing around here and there.

"Hello dearie."

A woman in her early forties sat down on the bed, handing her a tray. There was a bowl of vegetable soup and some milk in a nice little glass.

"My name's Janice and I'm the caretaker around here." The woman introduced herself. "Are you hungry at all? Must be. You look a little thin."

"T-thank you." The girl smiled a tiny bit.

She tasted the soup (delicious) and sipped some milk. The girl did feel hungry but she was still lost and confused.

"Um…where am I?" She asked.

"This is ranger school, resting on a little island not that far from Almia." Janice replied. "Do you know how you ended up here?"

"I…I think I was carried here. By the water." The girl wasn't entirely sure. "I remember floating and falling. And then seeing a boy with red hair and green eyes."

"Ah that's Keith. He's the one who pulled you out of the water and saved your life, dearie." Janice told her. "Do you remember anything else?"

The girl thought it over. Falling….floating…that boy, Keith….nothing. She couldn't remember anything. Her memory was a total blank.

Janice noticed the silence. "Well, do you know your name?"

"Well…" The girl tried to remember. "I think it might start with K…maybe. Feels like it does."

"That's a start." Janice said. "We can always try to guess it. Is your name Kerry? Kaede? Kelly?"

None of it seemed familiar. The girl shook her head no.

"Karen, then?" Janice suggested. "Could it be Kate?"

"No but I like the last one." The girl spoke up.

"Kate? You like it?" Janice asked (the girl nodded). "Maybe we can call you Kate until you remember your real name?"

"Ok." The girl, now Kate, replied.

At that moment, two more adults came into the room. The nice teacher lady (Kate overheard her being called Ms. April) and then someone referred to as Lamont. Janice talked to them a moment before standing to the side. Ms. April and Lamont came to the bedside as Kate took a few more spoonfuls of soup.

"Kate, are you hurt in any way?" Ms. April asked.

"No." Kate replied.

She didn't feel hurt. At least on the outside. Inside felt like she was empty, with no memories or much of an identity.

"And you're sure you don't remember anything?" Ms. April questioned.

"…falling. And then floating on the water." Kate mumbled.

"Anything about your past or information about yourself?" Ms. April pressed.

Kate thought it over. "…I think my name starts with K."

Ms. April looked stressed. Maybe a bit disappointed. She talked to Lamont some more. Kate heard bits and pieces. The possibility of Kate falling off a boat was apprantly small since no ships passed by Almia lately. There was also no 'missing girl' reports either. Kate felt a little bad that she was causing some trouble for these friendly people. A bidoof came into the room. The pokemon sniffed around a bit before hopping onto Kate's bed. Kate fed it a carrot from the soup. She smiled as the bidoof nibbled on it, cuddling by her side.

"I like pokemon." Kate petted its soft fur.

"You like pokemon?" Lamont said.

Kate nodded. "They're nice, helpful and they're our friends. I like being with pokemon."

"Hmmm…" Lamont seemed interested in the statement. "Would you like to connect pokemon and humans together through strong bonds? To protect pokemon, people and nature?"

"I'd love that!" Kate replied. "I'd love to see a world in peace and help in any way I can!"

"I'm happy to hear that, Kate. Actually, I was hoping you would think this way." Lamont said. "Because I would like you to become a pokemon ranger."

"A ranger?" Kate blinked.

"Pokemon rangers protect nature and living beings using the power of pokemon as well as some of their own athletic skills." Lamont told her. "Using what is called a capture styler, pokemon rangers 'capture' pokemon to befriend them, calm them from rage or ask for their assistance."

Lamont went into deeper explanation about the topic. The more he talked, the more fascinated Kate was. She was genuinely interested in this ranger career. Helping pokemon? Securing peace? That was something Kate _really_ wanted to do! A new dream sparked within her.

"So what do you say, Kate? Would you like to be a ranger?" Lamont asked.

"Yes! I-I'd love to be a ranger!" Kate accepted, excited.

"Great!" Lamont said. "First things first, you have to be a student here and learn the in's & out's of pokemon rangers. We'll also have to test your skills to see how well you are prior to experience. In case you need extra coaching. Ms. April, I believe you have a spare desk in your class?"

"I do." Ms. April replied. "I can get her things ready and have her set for class soon."

"Wonderful! I'll get some records taken care of." Lamont told the group. "In the meantime, rest up. Janice will take care of anything that you need."

"Thank you!" Kate said.

Ms. April and Lamont left to take care of things. Janice stuck around to do some chores such as making beds or folding uniforms. She talked to Kate, who listened to the nice woman's every word. As she stroked the bidoof, Kate felt herself getting sleepy. After finishing off the soup and milk, Kate went into a comfortable sleep.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Back. Finished with homework.**

**Wave: Japanese homework no less. Now how do you say 'homework is done' in Japanese?**

**It's **_**'watashi wa shokubutsu o yoyu shitai'**_**. **

**Wave: *face palm* You just said 'I like to melt plants'.**

…**.**

**Wave: Ok you go study. NOW.**

**BAWL! I'm just glad you're not lecturing me on math.**

**Wave: I've seen your math grades and history. No amount of lectures could save you by this point.**

***sweatdrop* Well readers, the next update ought to come pretty soon! **


	4. The First Day

**Wave: Nice long sized chapter. I think I'll like it!**

**Hey before we start, can I say something?**

**Wave: I have a feeling even if I say no, you'll tell us anyways.**

**So today was a snow day. Well…not so much snow but ice and slush that caused many accidents. School closed and I got a lot of time to write this chapter up! My little brother just got over the flu and wanted some fast food. Usually I'd say no because he's a pest but I decided to be nice and get us lunch. I walked over there, bought lunch…**

**Wave: This story going somewhere?**

**GETTING THERE. Anyways, walking home with lunch. All of a sudden, I slip and crash into a snow bank. My clothes are soaked, knee's scraped up and half of the lunch tumbled into a mud puddle. I was pretty bummed and started walking back home. Halfway home, a car pulled up.**

**Wave: Stranger danger. You really need to be more careful, Sky. *sweatdrop***

**Normally yes but it was a mom with three young kids. She saw the whole thing as she pulled out of the fast food drive thu and wanted to see if I was ok. As I told her yes, she gave me some fries and chicken from the restaurant. I tried to say no but the mom insisted, saying the only way to pay her back is to pass on the kindness. **

**Wave: What a nice story.**

**So readers, I like that you're reading, reviewing and enjoying but I pass on a message. I'm going to pass on that good deed to someone else. In a dark moment, I was helped by a nice stranger. There's not enough people like her in this world. **

**Wave: If you guys see someone who needs help, then go help them! Pass on good deeds and do the right thing! Don't mean to preach here but you ought to do the right thing when situations come up.**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Kate slept most of the day away. She did wake up for a light dinner and pet another friendly bidoof. Janice moved Kate from the girls dorm room to the teachers room, where Janice and Ms. April slept. An extra sleeping bag was set out so Kate could sleep there. The adults worried Kate might be pestered by the other students. Kate didn't mind. She found a pichu who stuck with her through the night.

The next day was it. Papers were in order, records made and arrangements set. Still no sign of Kate's whereabouts nor was there memory returned to the poor girl's head. They had to give her a last name so they settled for Evans. Kate got up and dressed into a student's uniform. There were hair bands lying around so Kate played with them. She liked her hair in spiky pigtails, which resembled stars in some ways. Once the students were in class, Kate was greeted by Ms. Claire. The teacher was one of the school's two gym instructors/capture specialists. Kate was given a capture styler (student edition) and led out.

Ranger school looked to be a very open, carefree environment. The courtyard had lots of space and was tended to nicely. Pokemon ran around happily. Ms. Claire directed Kate towards a small building to the side of the school (the size of it stunned Kate). In the building was a typical gym, one anyone would see in any school. There was a Pikachu scurrying around. And a man towards the back of the gym.

"Muahahaha. Welcome, young student. My name it is Kaplan. Time for you to join the school with our secret army for…"

"KAPLAN!" Claire hissed. "If you start that up on this poor girl, after all she's been through, you'll be sorry!"

"Hey come on! Have a sense of humor!" Kaplan groaned.

"Kate, this is Mr. Kaplan." Claire introduced. "He's the co-teacher along with me. And he'll be the one to test and evaluate your performance on the capture."

"Splendid to meet you Kate." Kaplan said, picking up a clipboard and pen. "Now then, the goal is to befriend that Pikachu using your capture styler. Doing it quickly is good but being efficient is better. I'll mark down some notes and see where you're good or where you need improvement."

Kaplan went through how the styler works and how to capture pokemon. Kate listened to the details, asking the occasional question. She was eager to learn and experience the thrills of pokemon capturing.

"Alright then." Kaplan signaled to Claire. "Begin!"

Claire began the stopwatch. Kate charged right into the capture, whipping her styler out and activating it. The capture disk came out, with a bluish white light trailing behind it. Kate waved her arm, causing the top to circle around the Pikachu. As Kate made the loops around it, she tried to convey her feelings to the pokemon; to befriend it, to dive into the deeper connection of humans & pokemon. The gauge on the styler screen quickly filled up with friendship. When it was full, the capture was complete. Pikachu was easily befriended, soon leaping onto Kate's shoulders with a friendly attiude.

Kate turned to face the teachers. "Ms. Claire? Mr. Kaplan? How was that?"

The two teacher stared at her in utter shock. Kaplan had dropped his pen, too stunned to both picking it up. Kate asked if Pikachu could help, which it did. Pikachu slipped the pen back into Kapan's hands before quickly snuggling Kate's leg and running off.

"Oh…my…gosh…" Ms. Claire whispered.

"D-did I do that badly?" Kate mumbled, embarrassed.

"Not at all!" Kaplan blurted out. "That was incredible! You captured the Pikachu in a very short amount of time and conveyed strong feelings! I-I mean the athletic ability is decent and can always be improved…b-b-but you aced the capture! You have great potential in you Kate!"

Kate blushed, surprised at the results.

Kaplan began to scribble a frenzy of notes on the clipboard. "Aw man! Principal Lamont will be happy to hear about _this_! Kate, you probably won't need much coaching! You'll do great at this school!"

"You think so?" Kate asked.

"Without a doubt!" Claire responded happily. "You'll make an excellent addition to the ranger force if you keep up the hard work!"

"I'm hearing good news! I assume my newest student did well?"

Ms. April came through the doors. She went over to Claire and Kaplan who gave the reports of the capture. Ms. April was very delighted with the news, congratulating Kate right away. Soon the teacher began to take Kate back outside and towards the school.

"So what happens now?" Kate asked.

"Well you keep that styler during your time in school. And for the time in school, you'll learn about rangers and much more. If you need any help, feel free to ask. Or you can rely on your classmates." Ms. April answered.

"Classmates?" Kate blinked.

"You'll be joining my class with several other students." Ms. April told her. "You'll get to know them throughout your time in school and make some new friends."

Kate went into the school with her new teacher. There was a way left, right and straight ahead. The two went left and stopped before a door.

"I'll go introduce you. When I say to, come in and stand in front of the class next to me." Ms. April instructed.

The teacher went inside. Kate listened as the chatter ceased and footsteps of the woman were heard, soon stopping.

"Sorry to keep you waiting class! I'm back from my errand!" Ms. April said. "I have a surprise for you all!"

Whispers broke out. Ms. April quickly shushed them.

"Now then, we have a new student joining our class today. Come on in!"

That was it. Kate took a deep breath and opened the sliding door. She walked into the classroom to the front where Ms. April was. Her face was a bit pink from shyness. There were other students who watched her with interest and curiosity.

"Class, this is Kate Evans." Ms. April introduced. "Her score on the entrance exam was very high so she'll make a fine ranger addition to our…"

"Hey is she that girl who washed up on shore?" A guy interrupted.

More whispers. Kate felt her face burn. Ms. April had to shush them again.

"To answer your question, yes. And due to circumstances, Kate will be attending school here. I want you to welcome her in and not to treat her differently." Ms. April told them. "…Keith? What's with the big grin?...sigh. Nevermind. I won't ask."

Kate glanced to the student Ms. April talked to. There was a guy with ruby-red hair in messy spikes. His eyes were a remarkable green shade, lighting up with the unusual smile on his face. Kate recognized him right off the bat. He was the one Kate briefly woke up to. His name was Keith; Janice mentioned something about Keith rescuing her from the waters. So this was the guy who saved her life? Kate had to remember to thank him.

"Kate, the open desk next to Keith will be your spot." Ms. April said.

"Ok." Kate said.

She went over and sat in the assigned seat.

"From now on, you are all my students to whom I will teach and take pride in." Ms. April spoke.

"YEAH!" The class cheered.

"Let's not fail to become rangers, operators or mechanics!" Ms. April rooted for.

"YEAH!" Another cheer rang out.

Kate wasn't sure what an operator or mechanic was but she felt excited nonetheless. They were probably related to rangers from what she guessed.

"I changed our schedule for today." Ms. April said. "Today's review day so our friend Kate, here, can catch up to…KEITH! Don't yawn with your mouth wide open like that!"

Keith rolled his eyes. Ms. April sighed, shook her head and turned back to Kate. The teacher went over a few basic things Ms. Claire taught Kate earlier. Then she talked about what operators were and their jobs, followed up by mechanics. Kate thought the jobs were cool but not as cool as rangers.

"Whew. Quite the lesson!" Ms. April chuckled. "I have some things to attend to in the office so class, please review or catch up on any late work. Kate, I'll have someone give you a tour around school. How about….Rhythmi?"

"Sure thing." Rhythmi, a nice blond haired girl, responded.

"I'll leave you to it!" Ms. April sang.

The teacher strolled out of the room. Everyone watched her leave, then turned to Kate. Kate froze up as the other students crowded around her and started asking questions.

"So you washed up on the shores?"

"WHOA!"

"How'd you fall? Didja jump from a boat or a cliff?"

"She doesn't look suicidal to me…"

"You think she's caught in a whirlpool?"

"Is she a mermaid?"

"I bet she is a mermaid."

"NO WAY! SHE'S A MERMAID!"

"That is SO cool!"

A loud whistle stopped the fury of questions. Every glanced over at Keith, who sat on top of his desk and looked down at Kate.

"So new kid, how long did it take ya to capture that Pikachu?" He asked with a smug look. "Like, an hour?"

"Thank you mister showoff." Rhythmi sarcastically said, giving him a glare before turning to Kate. "Hi! My name's Rhythmi and I'm here to become an operator, not a ranger."

"Operators are bossy!" Keith called out.

"Shut up Keith!" Rhythmi retorted. "Sorry about that. I'll be your tour guide for the day! Starting off here is the classroom. Our teacher's Ms. April and she's super nice. Just don't make her mad."

"What happens if she gets mad?" Kate asked.

"Hey Keith! What happened last time you ticked off Ms. April?" Rhythmi shouted to the redhead.

Keith shuddered, looking as though he didn't want to discuss it. More than enough of an answer for Kate.

"The class next door to ours is Mr. Kincaid's. My friend Issac is in that class. I'll introduce you to him later." Rhythmi went on. "Mr. Kincaid is really strict. Very uptight about teaching his class and wears so much hair spray that some students have passed out from the fumes. I'd stay clear of him if you've got asthma."

"And don't run in the halls." Keith added.

"Right. Never run in the halls. But if you have to, don't do it around Mr. Kincaid." Rhythmi warned. "He's extremely vocal about that issue."

"Students who hear the 'lecture of hall running' usually have their ears bleed out." Keith said. "Many students have died under his watch from 'mysterious circumstances'."

Kate shivered. Rhythmi growled.

"Keith are you with us, against us or just plain crazy?" Rhythmi questioned.

Keith took a moment to think about it. "Hmmm…can't it be all three?"

"All three?" Kate sweatdropped.

"Now then…" Rhythmi shook her head. "Time to show you the rest of the school. Let's get going!"

Rhythmi led Kate from the classroom and into the hallways. She pointed out Kincaid's room before going down the hall.

"BOO!"

"EEP!"

Kate jumped, giving a little shriek as someone grabbed her shoulders. Keith was laughing as he came up to the group.

"Keith!" Rhythmi groaned.

"What? I couldn't resist!" Keith chuckled. "So mind if I tag along?"

"Are you going to be a nuisance?" Rhythmi questioned, folding her arms. "….fine. Come. But no more tricks!"

"Fine." Keith shrugged.

There was another three way split. To the right was the office, where Principal Lamont and Ms. April were. To the left was…

"My nap room!" Keith smirked.

"Wrong." Rhythmi bonked him on the head. "This is the library. We've got quite a bit of books from ranger topics to…well…everything else, really."

"Rhythmi!"

A boy with a blond mushroom hair cut came up to Rhythmi, with several books in hand.

"I found that book you were looking for." Issac handed her a book, then noticed Kate. "Oh? I remember you! My name's Issac."

"Kate." Kate told him.

"Are you alright? Feeling any better since the, er…" Issac stumbled to ask, sensing the subject might be sensitive.

"I'm fine. Thanks for asking." Kate replied cheerfully.

"We're showing Kate around the school. Care to join us?" Rhythmi offered.

"Why not? I finished my studying early." Issac replied.

So Issac came along with the group. They went upstairs to the dorm area, coed style. Girls on one side and guys on the other. The commons area had tables and comfortable chairs for the students to hang out in. Going downstairs, Kate asked about the other flight of stairs that went down. They were apprantly led to the basement; a scary place forbidden to be intruded on. It was Kincaid's personal spot in the building and going down there without permission…well….not a good result.

Next was outside. Rhythmi went over the training/gym room next door, as well as basic information about Kaplan and Claire. Kate hadn't known about target clears so Keith demonstrated. Had to admit. That guy was pretty good.

"Oh my goodness!"

Suddenly, Janice ran out onto the lawn. An angry pichu tried to zap her, barely missing each time.

"Janice!" Rhythmi gasped.

"What's going on?" Keith called out.

"I-I don't know!" Janice cried out. "All of a sudden, the pichu got mad at me!"

"_CHUUU!"_ Pichu tried to fire off another bolt of electricity.

Kate grabbed her styler, knowing exactly what to do. She went right in and started to capture the pichu. Putting her emotion into this raged pokemon, Kate managed to get the pichu captured and for it to stop chasing Janice. It still looked mad so she bent down beside it.

"Hey there lil guy." Kate murmured. "Why'd you chase Janice like that?"

"_Pichu…"_ Pichu whimpered, showing it's tail.

The tail was a tiny bit flattered, with a scrape that came from a shoe.

"Poor thing." Kate scratched its ears. "Must've gotten stepped on pretty hard. Has to sting. But maybe if you apologize to Janice, she'll make it up to you. OK?"

"_Chu chu pichu."_ Pichu responded.

The pichu leapt over to Janice and stroked her leg.

"Aw you're so cute!" Janice said.

"You stepped on his tail." Kate informed. "And I think he's trying to say he's sorry for overreacting."

"Well if someone stepped on me, I'd be mad about it to." Janice let pichu crawl onto her shoulders. "What do you say? Extra yummy treats today?"

"_Chu!"_ Pichu clapped happily.

Janice went back inside with the pichu. Kate turned to the others, who watched her with dumbstruck faces.

"That. Was. Awesome." Rhythmi whispered.

"That was epic! Dude, you really know how to capture pokemon!" Keith said excited, rubbing Kate's hair. "You're a total natural! And with my help, I can take ya to the top! You might be half as good as I am someday!"

Kate blushed from the praise and compliments the group gave her.

"Oh! We didn't show Kate the Ascension Square!" Rhythmi remembered.

"_That's_ important." Issac agreed.

"Then let's go!" Keith air fist-pumped.

Kate was taken across the courtyard, down some steps that were built on tall cliff. Down below was a small field with a couple of nice flowers scattered about. There was a gorgeous sight of the ocean. A pier was at the end of this field. The center, by the Cliffside, was a statue. A stretched out, large cube with a ranger symbol.

"Welcome to the Ascension Square!" Rhythmi said. "We host special events here but normally, it's where Issac, Keith and I like to hang out."

"What's that statue?" Kate asked.

"That would be the Pledge Stone." Issac told her. "It's a symbol of strength, courage and nobility that rangers, operators and mechanics stand for. Famous rangers carved their names and dreams into this stone. There's a school myth that if you make a firm pledge at this statue, it's sure to come true."

"Wow…" Kate gasped, staring at the statue with anime eyes.

"And thus concludes the tour of wonder, excitement and amazement!" Rhythmi finished.

Kate's eye soon caught view of something out in the ocean. Some feet away, among the waters, was a rock. Nothing special or unusual about it. Just an ordinary rock. But Kate knew this rock somehow.

"Hey Kate?" Rhythmi caught her looking at it. "Do you remember anything? You know, about drifting in the ocean?"

Kate wasn't sure what she meant. Instead she sat down on the pledge stone and stared at rock, waiting for Rhythmi to continue.

"Well…" Issac spoke instead. "That's the rock we found you on. Keith dove in to get you and carried you back to shore."

Now the girl's gaze shifted to Keith, who glanced at Kate in return. His face looked…peculiar. A cross of the same look Kate woke up to briefly and one that held some sort of secret.

"So can you tell us what happened?" Issac asked. "How'd you end up in the ocean?"

"I…I…" Kate stammered.

She tried to rack her brains, to dig up some sort of clue or piece of information. But nothing. Not one single thing came to her. Her memory was a complete blank up until recently. As if her own life didn't start until this very moment.

"I don't know." Kate confessed sadly. "All I remember is falling and floating in the ocean. In fact, I only know my name starts with a K and that I love pokemon. Other than that, I have no idea what happened or who I am."

"You mean you have amnesia?" Issac seemed surprised.

Kate nodded.

"You poor thing!" Rhythmi gave her a comforting hug. "Must be so rough!"

"Well I washed up here and you guys saved me so it's not all bad. I like the idea of pokemon rangers and I found a new dream. So maybe whatever happened was for the best." Kate said.

Keith grinned. "Then let's make some new memories. As friends."

"Really? You want to be friends with me?" Kate was stunned by the suggestion.

"Assuming you'd want to." Keith scratched his neck sheepishly.

"S-sure! I'd love to!" Kate accepted. "Rhythmi and Issac too!"

"Friends forever!" Rhythmi cheered.

"Always together!" Issac chimed in.

Ding-Ding! Ding-Ding!

A bell sounded from the school.

"That would be the lunch bell!" Rhythmi said. "Let's grab some lunch!"

"WOO! Last one there gives me their dessert!" Keith whoop'd.

The redhead immediately took off, with Kate laughing and running after. Rhythmi and Issac joined the race as well.

"_You know…"_

"KEITH YOU CHEATER!"

"AHAHAHA!"

"…_with friends like these and a new dream burning bright…"_

"Wait up!"

"Looks like you'll be giving me dessert today!"

"No freakin way!"

"…_I almost wonder…"_

"WOOHOO! I SO TOTALLY WIN!"

"You did NOT! That was cheating!"

"…_would it be better if I never remember my old memories? If I fate sent me to Almia for a reason. To find a new life among these warm hearted people?"_

"Fine then. First to the cafeteria gets double desserts.

"You're on!"

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**ITS SNOWING!**

**Wave: Soooo with the snow day and Christmas vacation, we expect more uploads?**

**Heck yeah! Working on the next one as we speak! It'll be coming up pretty soon!**


	5. Testing Your Courage

**Wave: *sees author* Oh no…. *face palms* You've got that crazed look in your eyes again.**

**I WANNA WRITE! *jumps frantically like a hyper person* There is so much to write! Like Becca Days giving me permission to write Howl's Moving Castle so I can finally write that! Or maybe Ponyo cause I did stash the idea away somewhere. But then the Princess and the Frog would be good too! One reader said to do Rapunzel but I dunno about that quite yet though I am considering it. And then there's the old fairy tail with the Snow Queen that looks good. Or even…**

**Wave: SKY! *grabs and shakes* GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!**

…**wha? But why? WHY WHY WHY!**

**Wave: Cause you're already got this story to work on and you're having writers block on the Electric Kid story. Ya really think you can handle more than two stories? Remember what happened **_**last**_** time?**

**That was…um…it was just one time. One.**

**Wave: Not to mention you're trying to break out of your fantasy writers block too. You think you can handle it all?**

**Yes.**

**Wave: No. Just…no. *chloroforms the author* Hey readers. Read, review and enjoy. And don't give Sky here any more ideas…she's nuts enough already.**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"What the heck is taking them so long?"

Keith tapped his fingers impatiently on the common room table. Issac sat on the chair across from him, waiting more patiently than the redhead was. He was reading a book of sorts but looked up at Keith's remark.

"They'll be here any moment." Issac said.

"Girls." Keith rolled his eyes.

At that moment, the two girls in question came from the dorm. Rhythmi pulled Kate over, who looked a bit sleepy.

"Sorry we're late!" Rhythmi apologized.

"Kept us waiting, Rhyth!" Keith huffed.

"Now that everyone's here, we can begin the Ranger Initiation." Issac set his book side.

"Ranger Initiation?" Kate blinked.

"Every ranger does it. Sort of a tradition here." Keith told her. "Proves your bravery. Though I doubt you've got what it takes. I mean with that spooked look of yours and all…"

Kate frowned. "I can be brave."

"Then tonight we prove it." Keith smirked.

"It's easy, Kate." Rhythmi assured. "Issac, Keith and I hid our stylers around this school so it's your job to find them all. Then, once that's complete, you must find a special that are also hidden somewhere. Bring it all back here and your initiation is complete!"

"Got it." Kate said.

"It can get a little dangerous to go alone, so tradition is the student sitting next to you on the right comes with." Rhythmi added.

"Yeah!" Keith paused. "…wait a minute."

"Oh it won't be so bad." Rhythmi said. "Besides, you'll get to be alone. In the dark. With a girl you used cpr on."

"You used cpr on me?" Kate's eyes went wide.

"ACK!" Keith turned red. "I-I…it was the only way to save ya! Sorry! I mean I didn't know what else to do and you might've d-died and I….I….GAH!"

Rhythmi grinned at the mischief she caused while Issac and Kate seemed confused. The redhead grit his teeth, growling in annoyance.

"FINE." Keith grabbed Kate's arm. "Let's get this over with."

"Bye bye you two!" Rhythmi called after. "Good luck!"

Keith muttered some curses regarding the blond operator as he and Kate descended the stairwell. Quickly, the two made their way into the main halls of the school. During the day the place was a safe, brightly lit environment that evokes learning and following ones dreams. But nighttime? Super creepy. Pitch black halls with strange bumps in the night, a disturbing feeling in the air and shadows that dashed across the floor. No student in their right mind would normally step foot down here. This, however, was a special occasion. Only the bravest ranger students surpassed this test. Keith, of course, being one of them.

"Scared yet?" Keith joked.

"N-no." Kate was trembling a bit. "I can handle this."

"Alright then. Three stylers and two boxes." Keith reminded. "Where do you think they are?"

Kate looked around. She took a moment to think. Then the girl started to head to the library, with Keith following. As she searched, Keith watched and waited. His mind was full of questions and thoughts. Who was Kate really? And how did she end up in the ocean?

"Keith?"

Keith snapped from his thoughts. Kate had, in her hands, a styler.

"Found one." Kate said.

"Good work." Keith responded.

They walked towards the office, where the next styler would be. The same pichu from before was there, with the styler around its neck. Rather than giving it up easily, however, pichu wanted to play. So Kate ran around trying to grab a hold of the pokemon. Keith snickered at the humorous sight.

"Keith!" Kate cried out, panicked. "Please help me out!"

Keith sighed, smirking. "Alright. I'll help ya."

The redhead dove in and tried to come after pichu. Darn it, that thing was fast!

"I got it!"

"Go left!"

"This?"

"No your _other_ left!"

"What other left is there?"

"Trap it this way!"

"JUMP!"

"ACK!"

WHAM!

Keith found himself smacking straight into Keith in a full out tackle. In the blink of an eye, he slammed her straight against the wall and had her pinned. Wow was she close up. Practically nose to nose. Keith's emerald eyes found her sapphire ones. It was…stunning. Beautiful light blue eyes with light dancing within like tiny diamond shaped stars. Just seeing those eyes again made Keith feel exactly as he did back when he first met her. Face warm while the body turned ice cold. Distant from the world. A strange 'wanting' that came from within. And his heart beating loud; almost as if it was sending messages to the rest of Keith's body. As if it was trying to make him do things against his will. Keith was doing his best to fight it down but….

"K-Keith?" Kate whispered.

Her face was blushing. There was some surprise but something else in there. They leaned in, their eyes slowly closing…

"_PICHU!"_

SMACK! BAM!

Out of nowhere, pichu was flying towards Keith and knocked him into the ground with intense force.

"Keith!" Kate ran to the redhead's crumpled body. "Oh no! Are you ok?"

"Nng…mmpth…" Keith's voice was muffled, face in the floor. "I'm good…totally fine here…"

"_Chu chu."_ Pichu blinked, then started jumping on Keith's head. _"PI-CHU! PI-CHU! PI-CHU!"_

"ACK! STOP IT!" Keith moaned, feeling sore.

"Pichu, could you not jump on poor Keith like that?" Kate sweatdropped. "We just need to get the styler and continue our initiation."

"_Pichu."_ Pichu slipped the styler off its neck and gave it to Kate. _"Chu pichu!"_

The pichu dashed off. Keith got up, feeling a bit irritated at the pokemon that tackled him.

"Stupid electric rat…" He muttered. "Let's get that third styler."

Whatever Keith had been feeling before was (literally) knocked out of him now. What the hell? Why was he feeling this way? When he got a close look at Kate's magnificent eyes, he was suddenly captured! His own body made him desire or try to do things Keith really didn't want to do! What was wrong with him? Was it possible Keith was sick?

"I feel fine, physically." Keith thought. "Not getting a fever, itchy spots or a purple tongue. So what's up with me?"

"Found it!"

Keith snapped to attention. Somehow he followed Kate to Ms. April's room, where the last styler was. Keith saw it was his and took it back.

"Good work on finding the three stylers. But you've still got the two boxes to go." He reminded.

"Right." Kate nodded. "But um…could you give me a hint?"

"Why not?" Keith shrugged. "Hmmm…ok then. The box is in a place we met."

Kate mulled over the hint. Keith was feeling a bit smug from the creativity of the hint. Would Kate be smart enough to get it?

"Ascension square!" Kate got excited. "Has to be there!"

"Let's go then." Keith said.

That girl was cute. The way she got eager and energetic made Keith chuckle. He opened the front door, making sure it'd be unlocked for them to get back inside. Night inside ranger school was spooky but on the courtyard grounds, it was peaceful. The cool air whistling through the trees as the sound of ocean waves could be heard. A noctowl was heard in the distance. Kate raced across and down the steps.

Sure enough, the box was there. Sitting on top of the Ascension Square where Rhythmi left it. Kate seized the treasure with pride on her face.

"Wow this box is cold! What's in here?" She asked.

"A surprise." Keith answered.

Kate then turned to look at the sky. "Keith! Look!"

Keith did. They gasped as the serene beauty that stretched across the nighttime sky. A black sky with swirls of blues and purples that lit up so bright. Stars were tiny, glowing white dots. Some seemed to look red, yellow or even other types of colors.

"Whoa…" Keith gasped.

"It's so pretty." Kate whispered.

They sat down on the Pledge Stone and watched the scenery. Keith wasn't usually one for doing that but he had to admit, this was cool. Nature at its best. Who else could see such a sight? A few shooting stars fell across the sky with long trails of lights. The two friends pointed them out, seeing who was first. Keith tried to remember any constellations but found only the big dipper and north star.

"Nnng…"

Keith glanced to Kate. She had her hands on her temples, rubbing her forehead as her eyes squeezed shut.

"Kate? You ok?" Keith asked.

"Yeah." Kate replied. "I….I just have a really bad headache."

"Then let's get back inside. We can finish the game and meet Issac & Rhythmi upstairs." Keith suggested.

They did so, sneaking back into school. Almost caught by Kincaid who was seen leaving the basement. But they were ok. Everything was cool. Rhythmi and Issac got their stylers back. Kate opened the box to find cookies and soda inside. As the three munched on the snacks, they congratulated Kate and laughed over jokes.

Keith grinned, thinking, "You know, Ranger school's gonna be a lot more fun from here on out."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Wave: Yeah Sky's still passed out so I'll tell you now that the next chapter of StarShine shall be coming up pretty soon.**


	6. Special: Holiday Reflection

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Kate:** HIYA READERS!

**Rhythmi**: …I think they're surprised to see us.

**Keith:** Cause I'm so darn handsome and irresistible?

**Rhythmi:** *smacks Keith* NO.

**Kate:** *sweatdrop* It's more because this isn't a typical chapter, as the readers may notice.

**Issac:** Exactly! See the author (and biggest fan ever, apprantly) Sky was planning to save this particular special till June…

**Rhythmi:** But we decided to do it early for the sake of Christmas!

**Kate:** This chapter is reflecting on the 7 months that Sky's been writing Almia fanfic!

**Issac:** A total of 177 days which can be translated into 25 weeks, 4224 hours, 253,440 minutes or even 15,206,000 seconds!

**Keith:** Uh…I'm no math genius but that's a lot of time there.

**Issac:** I should warn you that the date was calculated at the time Sky was writing this and not posting time. From there, the time increases.

**Keith:** Well 7 months is totally rocking awesome! How many Almia fanfic authors are there?

**Rhythmi:** Not a lot.

**Keith:** Right. And how many have made _so_ _many_ stories?

**Kate:** At Sky's total? I'd be surprised if there was another gal out there with _that_ record.

**Keith:** Heck yeah! Which is why we are celebrating Christmas style! OPPA CHRISTMAS STYLE! *dances gangnam style*

*group sweatdrops*

**Rhythmi:** So the total amount of stories that's Sky's created would be currently 13!

**Issac:** 3 of them are completed main series, 1 of them (this) is currently in process, 1 more is to be continued later (Metallic). Then we have 2 one shots, 5 crossovers and 1 sequel to a main series story.

**Keith:** That _IS_ a lot…

**Kate:** And within a 7 month time period? Impressive.

**Keith:** The author clearly has no life… *mysteriously gets whacked on head* WHAT THE HECK!

**Kate:** It's a lot of stories and Sky's clearly not going to stop anytime soon! Naturally she is a fan of Almia.

**Rhythmi:** *smirks* And of course, she's a fan of the classic KxK fanshipping.

*Kate and Keith blush*

**Rhythmi:** Every story has you two paired up together; one way or another! Always romance!

**Keith:** Yeah? You and Issac have paired up for fanfics as well!

*Rhythmi blushes, Issac stammers*

**Kate:** Actually not true. Don't you remember our first fanfic 'Breaking the Spell'? Rhythmi paired up with an operator at the Union, Marcus.

**Keith:** Oh yeah…

**Issac:** …there was another guy? B-besides me?

**Rhythmi:** ACK! Well there was! But you're better than Marcus! You're my guy now!

**Issac:** …. *face red*

**Rhythmi:** Er, speaking of 'Breaking the Spell', that marked the first (and certainly not last) story where Keith turned into a pokemon!

**Keith**: WHAT! Aw man don't bring that up!

**Rhythmi:** Hey you've transformed into a pokemon in 5 different stories! Well…6 if you count an angel. But 3 of those times were you being a buizel while the others were either Pikachu or flygon.

**Keith:** Hey don't forget Kate transformed too! She's been a celebi, a mermaid (if it counts) and even a mutated monster that…

**Kate:** *smacks Keith* DON'T BRING IT UP! That was horrible!

**Keith:** WHY AM I A PUNCHING BAG!

**Issac**: And according to Sky's plans, I don't think she'll ease up on the pokemon transformations. Especially if she chooses the plans for crossovers…

**Keith:** *gets the matches* If you need me, I'll be burning all her notebooks… *leaves*

**Kate:** *sweatdrop* I wouldn't do that…

**Rhythmi:** Let him go. He'll learn.

**Issac:** Now then, I've been looking over the stories. So far (up to date) 'Guardian Angel' not only has the most words (174,000) but also the most reviews (458) and most chapters (81). And I might be wrong but followers and favorites are through the roof! Talk about a success!

**Rhythmi:** Yeah the numbers keep going up when fanfics coming in!

**Issac:** Who knows? *shrugs* This story might get more!

**Kate:** Which is why we want to thank you readers! For all the reading, reviewing and enjoying!

**Rhythmi:** Hey I'm curious on some questions. Stuff readers asked once-upon-a-time but never really had answered.

**Issac**: Ask away.

**Rhythmi**: Like Chia and Wave. Where'd their names come from? And why did Sky choose pachirisu for a partner?

**Kate:** Pachirisu's are cute and I think they're in her top 10 favorite pokemon list.

**Issac:** A munchlax wouldn't suit the style of Sky and starly would be confusing what with Wendy's staraptor.

**Kate:** As for the names, I think Sky just made them up on spot. Chia because of pachirisu and Wave like the waves of water.

**Keith:** *re-enters covered in ash* I'm back.

**Rhythmi:** Sky used the flamethrower on you.

**Keith:** Yep. *shakes of the dirt* Another reader asked about Kellyn, Ben and Summer.

**Issac:** …I think the author was supposed to include Ben & Summer this fanfic. Must've forgotten again.

**Rhythmi:** She can add them in the next. No biggie.

**Keith:** Well Kellyn doesn't need to be written. *mutters curses*

**Kate:** Sky never really liked Kellyn. Manga version, game version or whatever. And she never supported me and him paired up. So at first she deliberately ignored him for spite. Then she just never found a reason to add him. No real story.

**Keith:** I snuck a peak at the plans. If Kellyn was included, he'd be paired with Rhythmi.

**Issac:** ….I agree. Kellyn does not need to be included for it is highly illogical for his appearance in a story where Kate is our heroine.

**Rhythmi:** *hugs Issac* Awwww!

**Issac:** *blushes sheepishly* Er…I um…well….

**Keith:** The readers are also nosy. *goes through fan mail* Some ask about Sky's personal life. Like her looks, real name, place that she lives…

**Kate:** Can't tell them much. But I suppose we can give hints.

**Rhythmi:** Sky's real name is shared with a character in Shadows of Almia. Think of one of the many characters in Almia. Sky shares a name with one of them. And hint, female name. So it's not Keith.

**Keith**: But she does like my name. *smirks* And she can't resist my hot bod.

**Kate:** *rolls eyes* RIGHT.

**Issac:** They ask of Sky's looks. All we can say is her hair color.

**Kate:** Think of one of Almia's _main_ characters. Sky shares a hair color with one of them.

**Keith:** Even me?

**Kate:** Heck, it could be you, me, Wendy, Sven….ANYONE in the main characters cast. Only hint is it's not gray or white.

**Rhythmi:** Moving on with this random discussion, what do you think we can see in the future of these fanfics?

**Kate:** I bet on insanity.

**Issac:** Sky's got a lot of plans.

**Keith:** Way too much time on her hands… *mysterious force smacks him unconscious*

**Issac:** Well she has that sequel she's working on plus this story. After Starshine is Metallic. Crossover, wise, we have a lot of plans again. Disney, Miyazaki, old fairy tales of sorts….Who knows what Sky will choose?

**Rhythmi:** Or when?

**Kate:** Here's an impossible question for our genius.

**Issac:** Go right ahead.

**Rhythmi:** Issac can answer anything!

**Kate:** How many reviewers in total does Sky have?

….

**Issac:** *silent*

**Rhythmi:** Is it possible to count?

**Issac:** Er, well…maybe. But it'd take some extensive search efforts to weed through every single fanfic and find them all! Even for regulars! There's so many!

**Rhythmi:** Many is good though!

**Kate:** Can't we list a few special people?

**Rhythmi:** And offend the rest?

**Kate:** Well one reader (maybe two?) already snuck their way in. Does Francis ring a bell?

**Keith:** *waking up* That little rat of a Snivy? Such a pain.

**Kate:** Francis came from Sky's very first reader and follower. Been with us, reviewed every chapter of every fanfic and stuck with the stories since day 1 that Sky posted. Trust me.

**Keith:** Others were mentioned. A Random Human had a cameo for helping Sky once. Awesome Hetalia Queen and PokeRangergirlY too for the covers.

**Rhythmi:** How'd you know?

**Keith**: *****grins deviously* I never ignore cute girl fans like them. The ladies love me.

**Issac**: How do you know they're girls?

**Keith**: What do you mean?

**Kate**: Could be 40 year old men that weight over 200 pounds.

**Keith**: ….AW ARCEUS! *pukes in bathroom*

**Rhythmi**: No they're girls. I'm sure they're female.

**Kate**: You didn't tell us till now why…?

**Rhythmi**: *chuckles* Gotta have some fun with the redhead.

**Keith**: This is abuse…I just _know_ it.

**Issac:** Hey we have to finish up!

**Kate**: Oh yeah!

**Rhythmi:** From us at the Almia crew and Sky to you readers, we wish you happy holidays! Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukah, Merry Kwanza or whatever you celebrate! Thanks for reading, reviewing and enjoying!

**Keith:** We'll be delivering the awesome more and more! Keep a sharp eye out for the next update in the very close future!

**Kate:** And don't forget to keep being epic! We'd never get this far without you!

**All:** HAPPY HOLIDAYS!

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Hey guys! Wave's taking off for this update as holiday break. He sends his love of course. And so do I! I might have one update coming up before Christmas hits but it's not for certain. These next few days I have so much baking to do, presents to wrap and Christmas parties/family reunions to attend to. So I'll be crazy busy trying to keep up with things! Even if the update's not till after Christmas, it will be soon enough. Thanks for everything guys! And happy holidays of course!**


	7. A Flashback & Ramen

**Short chapter! SORRY!**

**Wave: What? Your update count slowed? Are you losing your touch?**

**NO. *rolls eyes* But I'm taking a mini vacation. Using my break time to relax, think through the stories, gather information, etc. I can't do it all! I'm not a ranger!**

**Wave: But you wish you were.**

**Oh I wish I was…**

**Wave: So updates?**

**Fewer but I'll be back on regular schedule by the time January rolls around and my wonderful break from school is near its end. Also 'Electric Girl' will be on hiatus due to some glitches and random writer stuff. I'll be putting a little more focus into StarShine for a little while.**

**Wave: Read, review and enjoy!**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

_A night sky with hundreds of sparkling stars above, bathed in the glow of the moon. Swirls of purple and white on the dark blue. No clouds to cover it up. Sheer beauty unlike anything ever seen before. Under it? A land of fields with vivid purple flowers that drifted in the wind. There was a small hill with a sakura tree in full bloom. A wooden swing sat on a branch, beckoning to be ridden…_

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"Hey Kate. Whatcha drawing?"

Keith stood over Kate as she was doodling something on a notepad. The class was supposed to use this time for worksheets but Keith decided to goof off again. And Kate seemed to have the same idea. She was using the back of her worksheet for sketching something or another.

"Hm?" Kate glanced at the redhead, snapped from her thoughts. "Did you say something, Keith?"

"Yeah. What's that you're drawing?" Keith asked.

"Oh that." Kate handed the paper to him. "Just…um…I…"

Keith took a look. Wow. This girl had some serious art skills. All these details, the lines and the way the landscape looked so, well, alive! It felt as though Keith was actually there!...wherever it was. Seemed to come straight from a fantasy world.

"This is amazing!" Keith said. "You're a really good artist!"

Kate blushed, embarrassed by the praise. "…er…thanks. The last few nights I keep having a dream. It's always about this place."

"Really?" Keith blinked. "Hey you think a place like this exists? Maybe it ties into your memories!"

A week passed since Kate first came to ranger school. She was getting stronger and a little less shy as time went on. Kate got closer to the group of friends; though Keith felt as they shared a 'ranger' connection the others didn't get. Only once or twice did that strange feeling come back to Keith again. The one that made his heart slam against his chest, face turn cherri-berry red and skin grow cold. Luckily Keith learned not to stare into Kate's eyes for too long. He deemed it as some super power that Kate could capture her enemies. …what? So it's not logical. What better excuse was there?

"I'm not sure…" Kate mumbled, looking away.

"Oh?" Keith blinked.

"_Maybe_ it's from my memories, maybe not. It feels like I'm there yet …" Kate's voice trailed off.

Keith knew she was trying hard to find her lost memories. Issac read somewhere that Kate's constant headaches were a side effect from amnesia, a signal that memory recovery was possible. And Kate wanted to at least find out how she ended up where she was. At least get some mysteries solved. Nothing. Not a single clue.

"Hey. I've got an idea." Keith said, trying to distract her. "Janice is making ramen bowls for lunch. How about a ramen eating contest?"

"Ramen?" Kate blinked.

"Yeah. Noodle soup." Keith responded. "And first one to finish their soup gets…um…they get to have two cookies for dessert."

"Sure." Kate giggled. "Sounds like fun!"

Ring! Ring!

"LUNCH TIME! Hey Kate! Race ya there!" Keith burst from his seat.

"No fair! You have a head start!" Kate laughed and got up.

"You guys…" Rhythmi sweatdropped, closing her book.

Kate chased after her redhaired friend through the hallways. Just when she was about to catch up to him…

"WHAT IN ARCEUS NAME ARE YOU KIDS DOING!"

The two students tried to screech to a halt as Kincaid's voice boomed in the hallway. Kate found herself slipping too far, though, and sliding right into the stairs. Tripping on the first step, Kate fell downstairs and crashed onto the ground with a hard thud. Boxes she knocked into slammed right onto the girl's head.

FLASH!

"_But…but what if I look inside myself and I don't see anything? What if there's nothing inside me?"_

"_There's always light within you. Even when darkness covers all, there will always be a tiny speck of light. And that light can still conquer even the blackest, coldest shadow that it's faced up against. Remember to wield the light well. Never forget that…."_

FLASH!

"Kate!"

A box was removed away from the girl's face, letting her see again. Keith was standing over her and shoving debris off. Rhythmi, Ms. April and Mr. Kincaid came down the stairs to see what was going on.

"Aw geez! You ok?" Keith asked. "What a crash…"

"Y-yeah I think so…" Kate groaned, rubbing her head. "A little headache."

"Well that's what you get for running in the hallways." Kincaid huffed.

"Mr. Kincaid! My student could've had a concussion from all this and yet you show no concern for her safety!" Ms. April snapped. "You're a teacher! Put the students first and the rules second!"

"She knows darn well about hall running!" Kincaid argued. "And another thing…"

As the teachers bickered, Kate was helped to her feet. The three friends snuck off and away from the basement to get lunch. Kate heard Rhythmi's worries about safety and possible injuries but she was too distracted to really listen. What was that earlier? There was a crash. Then an intense pressure-like pain in the head. And for a split moment, Kate could've sworn she heard voices.

But whose voices were they? And what on earth were they talking about? Something about finding the light or vanquishing darkness? Way too confusing…

"Here."

Kate looked up to see Keith slip something across the lunch table. A cookie?

"You're giving it to me?" Kate blinked.

Keith looked guilty. "Kinda my fault you got hurt."

"Awww! A little present for Kate?"

Rhythmi and Issac sat down, carrying four bowls of piping hot ramen. The friends each grabbed their bowl and began chowing down. Kate had to admit. Ramen was yummy!

"What are you implying?" Keith suspiciously asked the blond girl.

"Nothing." Rhythmi innocently smirked. "But giving presents and being concerned for a friend's safety is always the start of something…._new_."

Keith gave a weird glare before gulping down ramen. Kate wasn't sure what was going on but she didn't care. Too absorbed in the noodles. As lunch continued on, the group laughed and talked about odds and ends. Kate's headache faded off eventually but the words from before didn't.

"_There's always light within you."_

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Next update will be soon-ish!**

**Wave: Soon-ish?**

**Soon-ish. Not too soon but not going to take forever.**


	8. Light Within

**Wave: Soooo how's the break?**

**Going great! New video games, relaxation, pizza, strange dreams…**

**Wave: Strange dreams?**

**Yeah like where I was running and wound up in different worlds. For a brief moment, I was a pokemon ranger and running through Pueltown!**

**Wave: …no more pizza before bed. Or video games before bed. OR ANYTHING CRAZY BEFORE BED!**

***sigh* Read, review and enjoy peoples!**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"_There's always light within you."_

What did it mean? Kate kicked a pebble out of her way as she walked down the steps to the Ascension Square. It was sun down so everyone else was busy with this or that. Perfect time for Kate to slip off and think.

"There's always light within me…hmmm…" Kate whispered to herself.

Kate remembered those words loud and clear. The rest was still fuzzy. Something about darkness and fighting it. Maybe about shadows? Hard to remember! And who was it that said this to Kate? Also, why did those words come to mind? How could they have slipped inside?

"Maybe it's just the knock on the head." Kate thought. "I hit my head really hard on those steps."

"Kate? What're you doing here?"

The girl turned to see Keith coming down the steps. He ditched the jacket and tie, looking more casual than before.

"Oh um…just needed some fresh air!" Kate squeaked.

Keith didn't seem to buy it. "You ok? You've been distracted since that smack to the head."

"Really?" Kate responded, trying to sound innocent. "I, uh, haven't…noticed?"

The redhead stared at her. Those eyes pierced right into Kate, making her nervous. She turned a bit pink and looked away from the green jewels that were directed her way. Keith walked over, guiding them both to the statue. He was silent until they sat down, when a sigh escaped his lips.

"Alright. Talk." Keith said. "I know something's up."

"Huh?" Kate blinked.

"Kate, you're my friend. And friends look after each other. I want to help you; make sure you're happy and well." Keith told her. "You can trust me with anything. I promise I won't think of you differently or tell anyone else."

Kate studied Keith for a moment, wondering if he spoke the truth. Those eyes didn't seem to lie. They looked sincere and concerned. Who knew the rebellious, hotheaded redhead had a softer side to him? Kate confessed the voices to Keith, explaining everything that she knew to him. Keith listened to every word. He was focused entirely on Kate the whole time. When Kate finished, he waited for a moment before speaking.

"Maybe that was a memory." Keith suggested.

"A memory?" Kate tipped her head in a curious fashion.

"I heard that tiny bits of memory can sometimes be regained with a hard enough head injury. Maybe you recovered that piece when you fell down the stairs." Keith explained.

That would explain it. Kate rubbed the bump on the back of her head.

"Hey maybe if we strike your head hard enough, we can get all that memory back." Keith joked.

Kate froze, eyes wide.

Keith laughed. "I'm kidding! I won't do anything like that to ya!"

The girl relaxed, smiling at her friend. Keith, with a goofy grin, rubbed her hair.

"You know, if you got one memory back, then maybe you'll get more sometime." He said. "Now then, what's this 'light within' business? A metaphor? Or was it literal?"

Kate shrugged, unsure herself. It felt real yet…sort of, well, not. Like it could be both. Did Kate actually have light inside of her?

The sun was down and the sky began to grow dark. Stars were starting to appear, one by one. Kate smiled and closed her eyes, feeling the gentle wind brush past her. She felt as though she was bathing in the glow of the stars and moon. As if they were a part of Kate and something within. Kate relaxed her muscles and thought of the star's pure beauty & light. A small click went off in her brain and then somewhere in the heart-region. Barely noticeable but it was there. And after that, Kate felt more at ease and her mind suddenly understood.

There was a light inside. Every living being had a light in them, intertwining with their spirits. Even on the path of darkness, light would always be there to guide you back where you belonged. It kept the world peaceful and happy. People and pokemon were smiling, their light shining on. And inside Kate was a strong light she felt (no, _knew_) she could use to keep the world in that state. Maybe that was what the light within meant.

"WAAAHHH! K-Kate!"

Kate's eyes snapped open at Keith's suddenly loud voice. She gasped and stood up as she saw what was happening. All of a sudden, Kate was glowing! There was a white light flickering on her skin and clothes. It lifted her a few inches off of the ground, hovering her in mid air. Soon, mini shooting stars were swirling across the girl as the glow grew brighter and brighter. She felt something within her start to shift. Her clothes went from a ranger student uniform into something different. In a burst of stars, they were replaced by new ones! A sleeveless white shirt with a light sky-blue gem in the top center; tiny little gems were on the bottom edge of the shirt. There came a medium blue skirt with white ruffles. Shoes were white flats with medium blue ribbons. Fingerless white gloves were on her hands. Kate felt her hair bands dissolve, letting her hair fly in the wind. As it did, it too changed into white with silver & light blue sparkes. A blue halo of light appeared above her head.

The transformation ended, setting Kate back on the ground as the stars faded away. Kate stared at her outfit with shock and panic.

"K-kate? That you?"

Kate looked over to see Keith. He saw the entire thing. And he looked just as stunned as Kate was. His face was pale and eyes were wide. Kate gave him a nod. Keith took a few cautious steps over to her.

"Well….um…." He sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. "I uh…what happened there, Kate? What'd you do?"

"I…I'm not…" Kate stammered, her voice shaky.

She had no clue. Thinking about light, something went off in the head, realization what the phrase meant and….bam. This happened. Kate had no idea what was going on. And it was starting to freak her out.

"Kate? Keith? Where are you guys?"

Uh oh. Rhythmi and Issac! Kate felt frozen, fearing her friends would see Kate in this get-up. Bad enough Keith had to witness this!

"Come on!" Keith grabbed Kate's wrist. "We have to hide you!"

The redhead pushed Kate into the shrubs and covered her up with branches. Kate got scratched up by the sharp edges but she didn't fight it. She watched as Issac and Rhythmi came into view at the top of the stairs.

"Keith? What're you doing down there?" Rhythmi asked, confused.

"It's movie night. They're showing Pokemon Heroes." Issac informed.

"Sweet! I'll be there in a sec!" Keith gave a thumbs up.

"Have you seen Kate?" Issac asked.

"We've looked all over for her." Rhythmi said.

"Not for a while." Keith replied. "But I'll check around outside. You guys save us some seats."

The blond friends ran off. Kate and Keith counted the seconds. One. Two. Three. Four. And five.

"Coast is clear." Keith said.

His hand reached to the bushes, offering help. Kate grabbed it and yelped as she was yanked right out of there. Her arms and legs were covered in thorns which made the skin itchy and sore.

"I don't think Issac or Rhythmi would've been able to handle this sort of thing." Keith said. "Now, question is how this happened."

"I…I was just thinking about stars and light when I changed into this…" Kate shyly said.

She walked over to the edge and stared into the water. Her reflection was crystal clear, letting Kate see what she turned into. Had to admit. She looked…beautiful. Absolutely elegant and sparkling. But it made Kate uncomfortable to be this way. All she wanted was to be back to normal again!

"_Star Drop…"_

Huh? Kate could've sworn she heard a voice in her head. Just like last time.

"Star drop?" Kate whispered low.

Shimmer shimmer…

Another light enveloped Kate. But it wasn't as drastic as the last. Just a white light that wrapped Kate up and changed her again. By the time it was over, Kate was herself again. Brown pigtails, ranger school uniform and everything.

"What the…?" Keith looked completely lost.

"I'm me again?" Kate stared at her water reflection.

"Apparently." Keith blinked. "Well…I guess that solves one problem. Not sure how you did either one of those things though."

"Um…" Kate wasn't exactly sure either.

Keith was silent for a moment, thinking something over. "Well…we can look into things tomorrow. For now, let's chill out and watch a movie. Sound ok?"

"Yeah." Kate smiled.

She followed Keith up the stairs and back into school. Students gathered outside the dorms and were seated at the tables. True to their word, the friend saved the duo seats. Just in time. The movie had started. As opening music played, Kate glanced up at her red haired friend.

Keith was….nice. He was rash, impatient, hot headed and loud. But overall, a great friend. Keith seemed to be the kind of friend who'd support you when the chips were down and be there when needed most. Kate found herself laughing a lot more when she was around this guy. And she naturally considered Keith to be her closest friend, even after a short time together.

Kate grew sleepy. Her head found itself resting on Keith's before it was too tired to move. Keith stared at Kate for the longest time at this. Then he shifted his weight and relaxed, letting Kate rest there. As the girl started to fall asleep, she noticed a star shaped mark forming on her wrist.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Wave: So January isn't exactly here. Do I assume the break is still on?**

**Yep! But despair not readers, for new chapters shall come soon! Till then, I'm off to the mall to shop and stuff! And dear arceus I sound all girly…**

**Wave: Yes. Yes you do. **


	9. Two Friends Discovering a Light

**BACK FROM VACATION! *dances* Woo! Two steps forward, two steps back…**

**Wave: *dances along with* We come together cause opposites attract!**

**It ain't fiction, it's a natural fact!**

**Wave: Cuz opposites attract!**

**Love that song! 'Opposites Attract' by Paula Abdul is a song I do not own (disclaimer hint). I can only imagine the Almia cast singing it! I thought Kate and Keith but hey, Sven and Wendy would be awesome for it. Or you and Chia.**

**Wave: I can dig it.**

**Read, review and enjoy!**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

_Kate felt herself trapped among a thick cloud of dark mist. At first it was silent, with only her footsteps softly treading on the ground._

"_Light is always there to protect and guide you."_

_A voice? There was a voice that rang from Kate's head and echoed into the vast emptiness. Whose was that? Where did it even come from?_

"_My name's (?)!"_

"_Mine's K-…"_

_More voices; one of them sounded like Kate's only younger. But try as she might, Kate couldn't tell what names were. Her head couldn't process the information. _

"_If we combine our strengths, we'll be unstoppable! We'll be the greatest team ever known!"_

_That one sounded vaguely familiar but….but Kate just couldn't tell who it belonged to. Her memories were a blank. _

"_We don't have much time. They're on their way here."_

"_Wanna be friends?"_

"_Our options are limited. I-It might be the only way…"_

"_I…I can't do this!"_

"_You think we'll ever see each other again?"_

_Multiple voices entered Kate's head at once. The girl rubbed her temples and squeezed her eyes shut. Voice after voice struck, echoing loudly. The air was soon cluttered with dozens of voices making it near impossible to tell whose they were or what conversation was taking place._

"_Hey K-…? I um…I have to tell you something…"_

"_I'm sorry. But it's too late."_

"_No way! T-this can't be!_

"_Never forget who you are and what you're capable of. You're K-…"_

"_Come on! Let's go play!"_

"_If there's even the slightest hope….then I have to do this. I need answers."_

_Kate fell to her knees as the pain grew harder and more unbearable. As the headache intensified, her blood began to burn & boil. Something raced right through it, as though a dam were broken and water rushed out. Kate felt scared from this experience as it overpowered her._

"_Kate? Hey Kate?"_

_A new voice came in loud and clear, pushing the others away. Kate felt herself collapse onto the ground and everything grow cold. Vision grew hazy, then dark._

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"Kate? Kate! Wake up!"

Keith shook the girl's shoulder, trying to nudge her from sleep. She seemed to be suffering nightmares of sorts. Good thing Keith came when he did. Kate moaned, then opened her eyes. Keith found himself trying not to focus on the blue orbs and lose control over himself again.

"Keith?" Kate rubbed her eyes sleepily. "What're you doing in the girls room? It's still dark out…"

"Ssssh!" Keith shushed. "I know it's early and everyone's asleep. But it's about what happened last night. Before the movie and all…you know, the sudden '_change_'?"

Kate took a moment to think in her groggy state. She eventually started to remember it.

"Oh yeah." Kate said, turning pink. "That."

"We'll never be left alone later on. So before the school's up and at 'em, we can use this time to figure out what's going on." Keith whispered. "If that's ok with you of course."

"Ok." Kate agreed. "Let me get changed first."

Keith left the room as Kate got out a new uniform set out. He leaned against the wall and waited for several minutes to tick on by. Being alone in the dark was kinda creeping him out. Not that he was scared or anything. Heck no. Rangers always faced these things. Naturally Keith was brave. But he was a little relieved to see Kate come out of the room once more.

They walked through the dark halls of the school. Oddly enough, this time wasn't so bad. Felt reassuring, somehow, with Kate beside him. Their quick pace got them through the school and out the doors. They went down to the Ascension Square as the sky grew lighter, signaling the sun about to rise within a little bit. Here Keith made sure the square wasn't visible to any other spot on the ground (it wasn't) and if anyone followed (no one but them).

"Alright we're clear." Keith said. "Now then. How'd you access that change last time?"

"Not entirely sure…" Kate replied, mulling it over. "I…I remember thinking about light and letting it flow through me. Sort of like I had a connection with it."

"Think you can do it again?" Keith asked.

Kate shrugged. "I'll try."

Keith watched Kate relaxed and closed her eyes. She seemed to be focused yet spaced out. Odd. But after a moment of silence, her body was surrounded by a white glow. Soon the girl transformed into the same appearance of last night. Sort of reminded Keith of an angel or of starlight. Kate opened her eyes and glanced at the water's reflection.

"I guess every time you do whatever that was, you change into that." Keith assumed.

Kate nodded. She took a look over her new attire and even gave a twirl. Keith couldn't help but think she looked…well…pretty. Not 'hot', 'sexy' or 'formal' kind. No this seemed to be a natural beauty. The kind scarcely found nowadays.

"I'm kinda curious as to how you can do this." Keith said.

"Huh?" Kate blinked.

"I mean, all sorts of questions come up. How is it you've got the power to do this? What are you capable of? And does this have anything to do with your memory loss and how you got here?" Keith questioned.

Kate silently pondered this. Didn't seem to know. Her memory was knocked right from her, after all. Not much to go on. She did recover one piece and it lead to this moment. But until (or even if) Kate recovered more of her past, many questions would go unanswered. Keith found himself wanting to learn more. He felt he _had_ to help Kate with this. Not sure why. Maybe from friendship? Either way, Keith would help her. In any way possible.

"Maybe we should start with something simple." Keith suggested. "Like seeing if there's more to your powers than changing your image."

"Sure." Kate responded. "But how do I do that?"

"I dunno." Keith scratched his head. "Try something. Take a wild guess."

Kate blinked once. Twice. She looked at her hands. With a deep breath, Kate clapped her palms together. A circle of light appeared under her feet. Wind rushed around and around. There was a silver & blue item that started to generate from the light. Kate pulled it up as the light faded and the wind died out.

"A bow?" Kate said.

It was a bow; the kind archers used. Very well crafted and elegant. It looked like silver tree roots twisted into the shape with carved leaves. Sapphires decorated the bow like dewdrops. The bowstring was very light but it was there and visible. Kate held up the bow, like she was about to shoot an arrow. As the string slowly drew back, an arrow of light appeared.

SHING!

"WHOA!"

Keith leapt out of the way as the arrow burst from the weapon and struck a tree.

"Sorry!" Kate squeaked, realizing she nearly arrow'd her friend.

"No problem!" Keith sweatdropped. "Totally cool!"

The arrow remained in the tree for a few moments. Then it faded to little specks of light and disappeared into the air. Kate seemed surprised by what she had done. But Keith was impressed.

"Wow! It's like you're a superhero!" Keith exclaimed.

Kate turned pink. "I…I…I'm not really a..."

"Kate, you've got powers! You have serious skills! Heck, this might come in handy for rangering sometime!" Keith said.

"Wait don't tell anyone!" Kate blurted out. "I-I can't let people see me like this!"

"It's ok! I swear not to say anything. Ranger's promise." Keith gave a small salute. "Still, we should at least hone your skills. I, um, could be your coach if you wanted me to."

"A coach?" Kate tilted her head curiously.

"Help you train, cover for you if this should slip out, support ya…that kind of thing." Keith suggested.

"I'd like that." Kate smiled. "Thanks Keith."

Something about that smile made Keith feel a tad warm. He sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck but shook it off, getting them to move on. Not much else was accomplished. The bow was able to be split up and turn into a pair of curved swords. Useful for fighting. Kate sensed she had light within her but couldn't access any other powers. But hey, weapons and arrows of light? That was pretty epic.

"So do you remember how to get back to normal?" Keith asked.

"I remember these words entered my head. I whispered 'star drop' and…" Kate started to say.

Poof!

As the words escaped her lips, she morphed back into her regular appearance. Ranger student attire with brown hair in spiky pigtails. The sun was rising over the horizon, bathing Almia in its bright, serene glow. Kate and Keith watched the east as they sat down on the Pledge Stone.

"So what we know is you 'access' your inner light to transform into whatever that was. You know, we need a name for it." Keith said.

"Star form?" Kate offered.

"Sounds good." Keith grinned, liking the idea. "And then you say 'star drop' to change back to normal form."

Kate nodded.

"You can use a bow that shoots light arrows or two mini swords for fighting. And there's light inside of you but I guess you can't access it yet." Keith went on. "Alright then. We've got a few basics down. Not bad."

The sun was above the horizon, which probably meant it wasn't long before school would start up again.

"Everyone will wake up soon. We better go back inside." Keith said, starting to get up.

A slight tug on his shirt stopped him. "Keith?"

"Yeah?" Keith turned to face Kate.

Kate looked at him with big, innocent eyes. She seemed hesitant to say something. Keith waited patiently for the shy girl to speak.

"T-thank you." Kate quietly said. "For being my friend. For helping me through this. Um….f-for not calling me a freak…"

"What? You're not a freak." Keith frowned. "Where'd you hear that?"

"Some kids were saying that I was. Cause I washed up from nowhere and I don't have a past. And I'm not exactly outgoing…" Kate mumbled, head shamefully looking away from Keith.

Keith took his head and tilted the girl's chin to lock eyes. Kate was surprised by this, eyes widening.

"Kate, you're my best friend. We've only known each other for a short time but….but it feels like I can really connect with you. I haven't gotten close to many people and you're one of the few. You're kind, funny, strong, helpful…and while I'm a top notch capturer, you have a better understanding of pokemon than I do." Keith told the girl. "Even if you're shy, still doesn't stop ya from being fun! I've had the time of my life since you showed up!"

"Really?" Kate was taken aback.

"Heck yeah! And you came from somewhere and you have a past. We'll find it one way or another." Keith continued. "You're my best friend and I'll stick by your side."

Kate's mouth quivered. Her light filled eyes were brimming with tears.

"Aw geez! Did I say something wrong?" Keith panicked. "A-are you ok? I'm sorry!"

Wasn't sure what happened after. One second, Kate was on the brink of crying. Next, she leapt into the redhead's arms and wrapped into a big hug. Keith's entire face flamed up.

"Thank you Keith!" Kate's voice was muffled. "Y-you're such a great friend!"

"Ack! Um…I…" Keith stammered, embarrassed. "What about Rhythmi and Issac? They're cool too, right?"

"Yeah but they're not _you_." Kate responded.

Heart pounding. Head dizzy. What the hell was going on? Keith had to do something. Quick! Before more weird stuff happened!

"L-let's get back inside!" Keith yelped. "Before the others wake up and see us gone!"

Kate sighed and drew back. She wiped off a stray tear, calming down.

"Thanks." Kate said. "Sorry about your shirt…"

Huh? Keith looked down. Lovely. There was a wet spot on the blue shirt.

"Nah it's fine." Keith assured. "As long as you're alright."

"Yep!" Kate grew cheerful again.

"Shall we head back?" Keith asked. "I was thinking of pranking Issac and Rhythmi. Care to join me?"

"How so?" Kate giggled.

Keith smirked. "Ever hear of the whipped cream and feather trick?"

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Wave: Sooo more updates?**

**More updates! Vacation is over for me! I shoot for every other day like previously! **

**Wave: Sweetness! Oh and some fan sent you fan art. Lots of it.**

**If any regular readers noticed, some of my stories gained new covers. That's cause PokeRangergirlY did the work! Except for sweettwinks who created Metallic's cover.**

**Wave: Not bad work. But isn't the story on hiatus?**

**Till StarShine's done. Though I may upload once or twice if I ever feel like it or this story hits a block. **

**Wave: Next update?**

**Comin right at ya soon!**


	10. Dodgeball

**Wave: What? No creative introduction today?**

***yawn* Kinda sleepy here dude…. *falls asleep on keyboard***

**Wave: *sweatdrop* Read, review and enjoy!**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"Mr. Kincaid?"

The teacher turned to see Ms. Claire coming up to him. Tch. Such a bother.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"Outside. I'll be applying some hair spray before correcting the students homework." Kincaid replied.

"You're applying hairspray outside?" Claire covered her mouth in surprise. "B-but it's harmful to the environment!"

"Claire, a little hairspray won't harm anyone." Kincaid assured, suppressing his annoyance.

Ms. Claire hesitated, looking unsure. "Well…alright then. Just be careful with it. It's highly flammable."

"Of course." Kincaid waved off her concern. "Besides, I thought today was gym day. Isn't it Dodgeball Day?"

"It is." Claire said.

"And you left Kaplan alone with the dodgeballs?" Kincaid told her.

Ms. Claire froze. She excused herself before racing off to the gym in a alarm. Kincaid rolled his eyes and continued down towards the gate area. With no one else around, the teacher began to apply the hairspray. And lots of it.

"I don't see how the students could ever dislike my hairspray…" Kincaid muttered. "Why it makes me appear quite good looking. And the scent is very pleasant."

He just didn't get kids. Probably never would. Oh well. If the students didn't like it, their loss (Kincaid reasoned). And Principal Lamont's concern about the fire hazard was understandable at least. Applying it in the classroom was rather dangerous if one of the wires should cut. Yes _that_ was it.

Rustle, rustle…

"Hm?" Kincaid glanced around. "Is someone there?"

Didn't seem to be. Not even the pokemon were around (Janice was feeding them, most likely). Must be his imagination. More hairspray was applied. Shoot. Running low. He'd have to grab another can from his supply. Which reminded the teacher to order another shipment of the new pomegranate scent later.

Rustle, rustle…

"Ok whose there?" Kincaid questioned. "If you're one of the students, you'll be in big trouble for being late to class! And don't even think of running in the halls!"

Someone emerged from within the trees.

"Oh you're not one of the students. Sorry about that."

"…"

"Are you visiting the school? You have any business to attend to here?"

"…"

"I'm sorry but I'll need a response. Trespassing here can be a violation which may….wait what're you doing?"

"…"

"Um…what're you doing with that?"

"…"

"N-no, wait! We can resolve this! There's n-no need to handle things this way!"

"…"

"P-p-please! Don't do it! Spare me!"

"…"

"WAAAAHHHHHHH!"

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"EPIC PWN! I AM SO INCREDIBLY AWESOME!"

Kate, Issac and Rhythmi sweatdropped as their red haired friend was jumping for joy. The school was in gym class and today was a special day. Why? Cause it was Dodgeball Day. According to Kaplan, rangers will learn battle skills and gain superhuman agility. For operators and mechanics? To make them glad they'll never play this torturous sport again once they graduate.

"Didja see that? Knocked out two kids in one hit!" Keith whoop'd.

"Might wanna save the victory dance for later!" Rhythmi warned.

"Enemy firing!" A classmate shouted.

Several dodgeballs flew out. Kate skillfully leapt to the side while Keith caught one of the balls. Rhythmi shrieked as several of the balls were hurled towards her.

"Gah!"

In the blink of an eye, something shielded Rhythmi. Kate looked over at her friend to see what happened.

"Issac!" The blond girl gasped.

"Issac! You're out!" Kaplan called.

The genius had taken the hits. He slumped to the ground, feeling the harsh impact from the dodgeballs. Rhythmi crouched down beside him, concerned.

"You saved me!" Rhythmi said.

"I couldn't let an operator-to-be get in harm's way." Issac gave a shy grin.

"That's so sweet!" Rhythmi whispered, smiling.

"Issac and Rhythmi sittin in a tree…" Keith started chanting.

"YOU ARE DEAD, DAZZLE!" Rhythmi grabbed a dodgeball, holding it like a weapon. "SO VERY VERY DEAD!"

"Can't hit someone on your own team!" Keith stuck his tongue out. "Nyah!"

SMACK!

Apparently Rhythmi can. And now there was a circle imprint on the brash student's face.

"Keith!" Kate came to his side. "Are you alright?"

"As soon as those birds stop flyin round my head…" Keith dizzily muttered.

"Keith! You're out!" Kaplan shouted.

"WHAT!" Keith shook his head from the daze. "That doesn't count! Rhythmi's on my own team!"

"You were still hit by a dodgeball. So you're out." Kaplan ruled.

Keith growled. "FINE." He turned to Rhythmi. "You're gonna get it later."

Rhythmi, who helped Issac up, rolled her eyes and acted as if she wasn't fazed. Kate had a feeling she'd be getting something especially devious. Well, judging by Keith's expression anyways.

"She's gonna pay…" Keith grumbled.

"Go easy on her, Keith! She's our friend!" Kate pleased. "Rhythmi and Janice were going to teach me baking!"

"Baking?" Keith raised an eyebrow. "Well then I suppose I'll lighten the pain a little…"

"HEY KEITH! Quit talkin to your girlfriend and get on the bench!" Some guy from the other team shouted.

The two friends froze for a second, faces bright pink and eyes wide with shock.

"OH THAT'S IT!" Keith raged, grabbing dodgeballs. "YOU'RE GOING DOWN!"

"Ha! You have to hit me first, Dazzle!"

"No fair! You're out already!"

"Mr. Kaplan, make him sit out!"

"…no this is quite interesting. Keith, you're back in."

"Aw come on! He's-…OW!"

"You're out!"

"OW OW OW!"

"Out, out and out."

"KAPLAN!"

An hour later, most of the students were either bandaged or wearing ice packs. The dodgeball war was over. Who won? No one ever knew….

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Spare stylers? No. Hairspray? Heck no. Empty crates? Next. Building materials? Not it either. Where was it?

Keith dug through the boxes in the school basement in his search. He was determined to find the tools; a screwdriver to be exact. Oh the revenge he had planned for Rhythmi was diabolical. True those frenzies of dodgeballs did hit her hard. But when Keith Dazzle says he wants revenge, he gets it one way or another.

"Hope I find the darn thing soon." Keith thought. "Kate and Rhythmi are almost done baking."

How was the baking coming along? Was it cookies? Hopefully it was. Keith had a weakness for fresh baked chocolate chip cookies. They could almost make a guy forget his desire for vengeance. _Almost_. Was Kate a good baker? She seemed like the kind who liked sweets. Hence why Keith swiped extra pudding for her the other night…

"Wait why am I thinking of her now?" Keith blinked. "No, no. Gotta find that screwdriver."

Keith went a little deeper into the basement. True it was nerve wrecking being in that scary place and it was clear students were forbidden down there. But Keith couldn't find a screwdriver anywhere else! There had to be one on the grounds somewhere. The redhead dashed about, searching through all the boxes. Come on! Where's a screwdriver when you needed one?

"Yes….yes, I see."

Someone else was downstairs. Keith saw light from a slight crack in the basement room door. Probably Kincaid, the only guy who used the basement at all. Kinda like a secret hide-away of sorts. Keith shrugged and continued the hunt.

"Yes phase one is already complete. We're ready to move onto the next step of our plan."

Huh? That sounded a little unusual. Keith looked through the crack in the door to see Mr. Kincaid talking on a cell phone. It was wrong to eavesdrop but hey, that whole 'phase one' and 'plan' thing sounded out of the ordinary.

"I understand….yes, of course." Kincaid continued speaking. "Alright then. I'll do what I can. I hope you're doing well on your end, sir…..mhm….thank you."

Keith blinked once. Twice. What the heck was that? That was kinda…weird. Whatever. The redhead shook his head and went through more boxes. Might be teacher stuff. Or hairspray related type things. As unusual as that phone call was, didn't concern Keith much. So why bother trying to….

"KEITH WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING DOWN HERE!"

Keith jumped as the door slammed open with the loud voice.

"M-mr. Kincaid! I, uh, didn't know you were here!" Keith stammered.

"You're not supposed to be down here, Keith." Kincaid folded his arms. "You've got five seconds to explain yourself or I will give you detention."

"I was just looking for a screwdriver!" Keith told him.

"A screwdriver?" Kincaid frowned. "What for?"

"Hey I'm only the errand boy!" Keith lied. "Sent down here to find it and deliver it to the teachers office."

Kincaid seemed to suspect Keith at first. There was a long glare from the teacher to the student. But Kincaid gave in.

"Wait here." He sighed.

The teacher went back inside his room (an odd collection of machinery and boxes). On a work table, next to a thingamajig, was a screwdriver. Kincaid grabbed it, walked back over and handed it to Keith.

"Next time, just ask me for the screwdriver." Kincaid said. "Don't come looking down here."

"Yes sir." Keith nodded.

Keith fast-walked away; out of the basement and back onto student grounds. Mr. Kincaid seemed normal. The call was weird but it didn't sound too crazy. Keith pushed the thoughts aside and took this Kincaid-less opportunity to dash through the halls. Operation "Revenge on Rhythmi" was about to take hold.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Wave: *pokes author* Oh yeah, she's not waking up anytime soon. *turns to readers* We've got mysteriousness and a hectic game of dodgeball. What's up next? Adventure, romance and a world of imagination!...is what Sky would say if she were up. So leave it to me to say the next chapter's almost here! Be patient! It's soon!**


	11. The Appearance of Shadows

**HI GUYS! Welcome back to another chapter of awesomess and epic stuff!**

**Wave: I see we have new cover art.**

**As a matter of fact, yes. Anime-Grimmy on deviantart made that for me! And I decided to share it with you guys since it rocks! But don't worry! The previous cover page isn't forgotten! Hence why I posted it on my refrigerator!**

**Wave: …in other words, she created a fan art section on her profile with the link there. **

**Hey feel free to send more fan right guys! Read, review AND enjoy!**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Kate merrily skipped through the halls. There were warm cookies wrapped in a napkin inside her uniform coat pocket. Did Keith like chocolate chip? Probably. Kate liked them. And she did a pretty good job making them considering this was the first time she baked (since coming to school at least). Now to locate the redhead and put the culinary skills to the test.

The girl did feel a little guilty. Since coming to school, she's stuck by Keith's side. Even more so since discovering the powers a few days back. Keith helped her through so much since they first met. Kate hoped she wouldn't be a burden on her friend. Hence the cookies. Now just the worry of whether he'll eat them.

"_Oh don't worry. Keith will eat the cookies. Especially if they're from __you__."_

Rhythmi said that with a wink and a smirk. Kate wasn't entirely sure what the blond girl was implying (if she implied anything at all) but it was nice to have some assurance. So where was that guy anyways? Kate poked her head around the school but had trouble trying to locate him. Issac, who was reading in the library, said he hadn't seen him since the dodgeball game. And…

"Kate, are you running in my hallway?"

Kate skidded to a halt, finding Kincaid nearby. She waited as the teacher walked up to her. It was hard not to gag on those hairspray fumes.

"Well?" Kincaid waited impatiently for an answer.

"No sir." Kate shook her head. "I was skipping. Is that ok?"

Kincaid pondered this. "Well…I suppose there's no harm in skipping. But be careful and slow down next time. We can't have any running accidents, now can we?"

"I understand." Kate said, about to leave.

"And Kate?"

"Yes?"

The teacher stared at Kate for the longest times, studying her. His glare unnerved the girl a bit. Keith always talked about how Kincaid was a creepy teacher and too strict. Kate could see why he thought this. She hoped not to get yelled at or given a detention.

"How's your head?" Kincaid asked. "You know, the amnesia? Getting better?"

Unusual question. Did he _care_? The harsh 'no running' law enforcement cared?

"I dunno." Kate shrugged. "I'm not remembering anything yet."

Sort of. Kate and Keith agreed not to say anything to anyone else. At least till they had everything figured out. Kincaid studied Kate a little more. But he seemed to buy it. The teacher walked on his way to the basement.

"Carry on then." was all he said before disappearing down the stairs.

Weird. Oh well. Kate decided to go on ahead and check Ms. April's classroom. She walked in to find Keith under one of the desks. He was using a wrench and….fixing the desk? Hard to tell. The redhead stopped as soon as he caught sight of Kate.

"Kate!" WHAM! "Owwww!"

Whacked his head on the desk. Kate dashed over but couldn't help giggling. He looked too darn funny! Keith groaned, rubbing a sore spot on his head.

"Gotta learn not to do that…" Keith mumbled.

"What're you doing in here?" Kate asked.

"You'll see soon enough." Keith replied. "And you?"

Kate pulled out the napkin and handed it to him. Keith looked curious as to what it was. He opened it up right away, pleasantly surprised at the contents.

"Rhythmi showed me how to bake them. She said they're good but I wanted your opinion." Kate shyly told him. "You like chocolate chip right?"

"I love them!" Keith said, biting into one. "….WHOA! This is awesome!"

Kate blushed. "Y-you think so?"

"Heck yeah!" Keith responded. "These are amazing! You're a good cook, Kate!"

"Thanks Keith." Kate smiled.

She watched as Keith munched on a few cookies, praising Kate on her abilities. Kate had to admit he looked sort of…cute. The lit-up face, the goofy grin and the way his eyes sparkled. There was a fire in them that couldn't be extinguished.

"…something up?"

Kate snapped out of her thoughts to see Keith staring up at her.

"Nothing." Kate said.

Keith shrugged. "Alright then. I'm about done with the project and it's getting late. You want to call it a night?"

"Sure." Kate answered.

Keith got out from under the desk, shoving a wrench and a few bolts & nuts in his pockets. He shared one of the last two cookies with Kate as they started walking down the hallway. In a low voice, the redhead suggested they get some 'target practice' in tomorrow morning. It was code for practicing Kate's powers and seeing if she could regain any more memories. Kate understood and gave a nod.

As they started walking to the dorms, Kate couldn't help but notice the air feeling slightly chillier…

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"_You have light, I have light. We have our own lights inside us that shine. See? It connects us!"_

"_It's so pretty!"_

"_Even if we had to part, the light will always lead us back to each other. Mommy says it guides us to where we belong."_

"_So…you'll come see me soon?"_

"_I will. I promise."_

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Kate's dreams abruptly ended when something cold and dark slid across her mouth and throat. It felt sinister and….disturbing. A sense of fear entered the girl. What was going on? She couldn't scream, speak or even whisper! Kate tried to turn her head but it was frozen by this 'thing'. Her eyes tried to look through the darkness to see what was happening.

The students were sound asleep, unaware of anything out of the ordinary. From the floors of the dark room, though, there were strange shadows shaped like twisted versions of people. They rose up, standing high and tall. It was as if they were made from pure darkness.

Blankets were suddenly thrown off of Kate, letting in frigid air. Kate was forced up and out of bed by these shadows. The top half of her body was frozen by these things; only her legs worked. And now these shadows were forcing her to walk out of the room.

"Someone! Anyone! Help me!" Kate tried to scream but her voices were muffled.

The shadows forced Kate from the commons area and down the steps. It was always creepy entering the school halls at night. Now? Completely terrifying. And in the middle of the hallway, there were more shadow. In the midst was a man; late twenties or early thirties. His medium-length hair was the blackest Kate had ever seen and his eyes even darker. Made his skin look ghost-white. The black & purple uniform he wore look similar to an army officers though the hat was a cross between a regular cap and a beret. The stranger watched as Kate was shoved forth.

"It's been awhile, hasn't it?" The stranger spoke. "Thought you could get away from us, young lady?"

Kate was about to object and ask questions but the shadows tightened the hold on her throat, making her choke a little. No use speaking. It was near impossible to breathe.

"Hmpth. I suppose that amnesia is, how humans say, 'a silver lining in a dark cloud'? Now we can do whatever we want and you won't be able to stop us." The stranger said, then turned to the shadows. "Let's go. We have to deliver her back to the leader as soon as possible."

The shadows started pushing Kate again. Kate tried to resist but efforts were futile.

"No!" Kate's mind screamed. "I-I can't let this happen! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!"

"_There's always light within you."_

Kate felt something within her heart stir. A feeling of sorts that was pounding her chest….

"_Even when darkness covers all, there will always be a tiny speck of light. And that light can still conquer even the blackest, coldest shadow it's faced against."_

The feeling grew stronger and more intense. Kate focused on that specific feeling, drawing out her inner light. As she did, a white light started glowing on her chest.

"_Never forget that your light is strong and always with you, no matter where you are or what happens."_

"What the heck is going on!" The stranger cried out as the light from Kate grew brighter.

"_And if you look deep inside yourself, you, dear girl, will find a light stronger than anything. An ancient power only you possess…"_

Kate's whole body had a white glow surrounding it. The shadows that held her now let go, burned by the light.

"_Your starshine."_

In a burst of energy, the light that Kate gathered exploded. It rained white light and stars of a faint rainbow color all over the darkness that was cast. The shadows gave a high pitched shriek and vanished. The stranger groaned in pain as he shielded his eyes from the intensity. He saw Kate's power, growing nervous.

"Fine." The stranger growled. "You win this fight. But I will get you back. And you won't be able to stop us."

He disappeared into a black pool in the ground. Kate's light dimmed as the girl herself felt faint from the energy she unleashed. Kate wobbled a bit. And then she fell to the floor.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"You heard it too?"

"Yeah I heard some sort of noise."

"Came from downstairs."

Keith walked with Rhythmi and Issac out of the commons area and down the stairs. He had woke up to noises, though he couldn't tell what they were. Apparently Issac and Rhythmi heard them too. Strange how no one else woke up but why question it?

"It's Kate!" Rhythmi exclaimed.

Sure enough, there she was. Kate laid in a crumpled heap a few feet away. Keith rushed over, concerned. He flipped her onto her back. No injuries. Nothing too weird.

"What do you think happened?" Rhythmi asked.

"Maybe she was sleepwalking." Issac suggested. "What we heard was probably her coming downstairs and falling back on the floor."

Sounded reasonable.

"Keith, carry her back upstairs." Rhythmi ordered.

"What? Why me?" Keith asked.

"Cause Issac's not strong enough and I'm a girl." Rhythmi replied as-a-matter-of-factly.

Keith scowled but didn't argue. Too early to fight. And, at the back of his mind, he remembered the operator would be getting big time revenge when school started. He lifted Kate into his arms and carried her back upstairs. Rhythmi and Issac were talk-whispering, lagging a little behind.

"Huh." Keith looked down at the sleeping girl. "She looks really peaceful when she's sleeping."

"S…star…"

Kate was mumbling in her sleep. Her face tightened a little. Keith strained his hearing to pick up on her weak voice.

"…starshine…."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Wave: What's starshine?**

**You'll find that out! Kinda the whole reason why the story is named that.**

**Wave: Booooo. Mysteries that'll tease and taunt your reader.**

**I know! Isn't it fun? *smirks***

**Wave: Well I see your next update is coming up soon.**

**It is! COMING RIGHT AT YA!**


	12. A Dream

**There we are! Just finished this chapter while listening to 'Just the Girl' by Click Five (thanks to another pokemon almia writer who got it stuck in my head…). And I found a new cute manga to read!**

**Wave: *looks on screen of manga com. site* Sakura hime? Interesting choice. **

**Oh well I'm not interested in the main characters. I could care less about Sakura and whats-his-face. Or those weirdoes who try to kill that girl.**

**Wave: Then why…?**

**Cause of Hayate! He's soooo cute! Personality just like Keith! And his curse is tragic but cute!**

**Wave: *sweatdrop* *face palm* Of course….**

**And that girl ninja Kohaku (name reminds me of Spirited Away) is sorta like me.**

**Wave: A total ditz who screws up ninja missions and gives her friends migranes? **

**Yep! *reads manga* COME ON HAYATE! YOU CAN DO THIS!**

**Wave: ….ok readers I'm going to be finding medication for whatever this girl's issue is. You go on to read, review and whatever.**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"_Keith."_

_Keith opened his eyes, finding himself a field of gold tall wheat grass. The skies were bluer than he'd ever see, with fluffy white clouds. Wind blew gently, brushing past Keith's spiky hair. Could've sworn it sounded faintly like wind chimes. The sun looked bright while a full moon glowed from across the sky. _

"_Where am I?" Keith whispered in amazement._

"_Keith."_

_A voice? It seemed to emanate from all around the guy. Keith looked to see there was no one but him in this vast place._

"_Shadows have entered your world, Keith. Darkness will soon seep through the land called Almia."_

"_Wait what? Who are you? And what do you mean by shadows and darkness?" Keith questioned, his head trying to track down the voice's source._

"_The girl you care about most is in danger. Protect her."_

"_Girl I care about…?" Keith blinked, startled._

"_Don't let her fall prey to the darkness..."_

_The voice faded away, leaving Keith feeling alone._

"_Hey wait!" Keith called out._

_WHOOSH!_

_All of a sudden, the breeze turned into a strong gust of wind. It cycloned around Keith, carrying golden wheat along with it. The redhead shut his eyes as the wind grew faster and stronger._

"_Keith?"_

_Another voice came in. This one softer and feminine. Keith could tell whose it was right away._

"_Keith?"_

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"Keith? Are you awake yet?"

Keith groaned as his consciousness slowly came. He opened his eyes to see a pair of shining blue ones stare back at him. The guy blushed slightly as the cerulean shade and light within it entranced him. Almost forgot that those eyes belonged to Kate, who stood over him.

"Er…h-hey Kate!" Keith stammered. "W…what're you doing up so early?"

"We were going to have 'target practice' today. I thought it was best to wake you up the same time as before." Kate replied. "Is that ok?"

"Yeah! That's great!" Keith replied (trying not to wake the other guys). "I'll get dressed and meet you in the common area."

"Um…" Kate seemed nervous.

Keith noticed right away. "You ok?"

"I-is it ok if I stay here? I won't watch you dress but I….I…" Kate paused. "…I really don't want to be alone."

"I guess so." Keith answered, not sure what was going on. "Everything alright? Are you scared of something?"

"I just don't want to be alone!" Kate squeaked, her eyes squeezed shut and eyes scared.

Keith didn't know what to make of this. But he had to get dressed before one of the other boys woke up. So as quickly as he could, Keith went from his usual sleepwear to a ranger school uniform. Felt awkward to be changing in front of a girl. Kate held true to her word and didn't look. She seemed to be spacing out anyways.

Once finished, the two went on their way. Kate was awfully silent. Keith hurried them along; through the halls, out the door and over to the Ascension Square. One quick check around to make sure they were alone. But before she could change into star form, Keith stopped her.

"Spill it." He said. "Something's wrong and I know."

Kate was stunned; practically speechless. Her face asked how on earth could he have known.

"I know you better than anyone else in this school." Keith gave a quick smug grin. "Kate, you're my best friend and I'm concerned. You can talk to me about anything."

Kate looked down. She sat on top of the Pledge Stone with a pale face. Hesitated; thinking about whether she could or couldn't say anything. Keith sat next to her, causing Kate to look into his face. She studied it, as if debating whether the redhead was telling the truth. After a moment it seemed as though she trusted them.

Kate sighed. "I…I was attacked last night."

"Attacked?" Keith frowned. "By what?"

"I'm not sure what they are but there were these shadow like things. Dark, scary and twisted." Kate responded in a quiet voice. "They took me from bed and dragged me downstairs to this man dressed in black completely. He said something about taking me to some person and how I ran away or stuff. It was all kinda hazy but there was a light, I felt sleepy and then fell onto the floor."

That would explain the noise and how Kate was found downstairs. But wait…

"Hold on. Did you say shadows?" Keith questioned.

Kate nodded. "Shadows and some dark things…"

Shadows and darkness. It was just like Keith's dream had said. And it was Kate who was in danger. Kate was the one the voice ordered to protect. Did that mean Kate was the one Keith cared about most? ….ack! Made the redhead flush a bit just thinking about it. Sure they were best friends and really close. Totally natural to care right? As friends?

"Sorry it sounds so weird." Kate shyly apologized.

"No, no! I believe you!" Keith said quickly.

"You do?" Kate was shocked.

"Yeah!" Keith answered. "I have a feeling you're right about this. Which is why I'm your coach. My job will be to help you with those powers, find your past _and_ make sure none of those shadows kidnap you again!"

"Are you sure you can do all that? I don't want to be a burden." Kate said.

"Trust me, Kate. I'm going to be the best ranger the world's ever seen! You're in good hands!" Keith assured (with maybe a _bit_ of arrogance).

Kate giggled. Felt good to get her spirits up again. Keith chuckled along with her, mussing up her hair. Time to start training. Kate went into star form, then summoned her bow. They assigned one of the trees as the target. Keith took out a piece of paper with a quickly drawn bulls-eye. He attached it to the tree, giving Kate the goal to hit the center.

….not an easy goal.

Arrows flew all over the place. Other trees, the water, the rocky cliffs, Pledge Stone and a few nearly struck Keith. Keith sweatdropped through the close calls, giving Kate encouragement. Kate tried her hardest, giving each arrow shot 110%. There were light arrows everywhere….except the bulls-eye. Yikes. As the sun rose above the horizon, Kate fired one last arrow before they'd retire for the time being.

SHING!

Kate gasped. "I…I hit it!"

The arrow landed on one of the outer circles of the target. Not a direct hit to the center but hey, it was on the target! That was improvement!

"Way to go!" Keith cheered.

He ran over to give her a high five. They jumped for joy, dancing across the grassy field of the square. After some time the two realized everyone would be up soon. So Kate transformed back to her normal appearance while Keith took off the target. They started to walk back to school, chatting along the way.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"Class, please take your seats and we can begin."

CRASH!

"EEEEEEP!"

"Rhythmi!"

"Oh my gosh!"

"What happened?"

"My desk fell apart! Look all the screws and bolts are loose!"

"Pfft."

"KEITH YOU IDIOT!"

"Uh oh."

"YOU GET BACK HERE MISTER!"

"Ack! No no no no nooooo! Not the face! NOT THE FACE!"

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Wave: I swear, it's like **_**I'm**_** the pokemon trainer and **_**she's**_** the pokemon.**

**YAY FOR MANGA! YAY FOR VIDEO GAMES AND CRAZY SCHEMES!**

**Wave: Hey Sky? Why's your desk all cluttered?**

**Story ideas.**

**Wave: Oh? *skims through* Starshine story plot, a few Metallic attempts, one shot forgotten while back, crossover ideas….and even non-almia fanfics?**

**Non-fanfic actually. Been working on side projects. If all goes well, I'll be posting those on fictionpress.**

**Wave: Soon?**

**Trust me. The next few updates will be sooner than **_**those**_**. And my updates are wicked fast.**


	13. Learning More

**Heya guys! Sorry the updates later than usual. Ended up getting a little sick and that put be behind.**

**Wave: A **_**little**_**? You had an upset stomach and a migraine. Not to mention you passed out in school.**

***sweatdrop* Right on the keyboard of my computer class…**

**Wave: Sigh. Well…you're looking somewhat better. I (and a few readers) hope you're alright.**

**Oh I'm cool. Random winter virus combined with some super mega stress. Mix it with overworking and you get one very unhappy Sky. Ick. But as long as I take it easy the next couple of days, I'll be back and at 'em. Updates shall continue on as usual and I will find a way to make it up to my awesome readers! Read, review and enjoy! **

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

A week passed.

Rhythmi got over the desk prank. Eventually. Keith gave a cookie and took a massive amount of hits for that to happen. And Issac _might've_ had some sort of influence in this as well. Kate laughed alongside her friends and continued working hard towards her dream to be a ranger. Her skills were getting better all the time! Hard work and lots of practice paid off! There were jokes of her being better than Keith. The redhead laughed it off, rivaling Kate every turn. But when no one was around, they were close friends.

Well, that and coach/trainee. Every other morning (unless something came up or too tired), the two would wake up early. They'd go down to Ascension Square for practice. Kate would transform into star form and practice her skills. Archery was getting better; slowly but surely. Hey at least she was hitting the target now. Still a ways to go before a bulls eye. Using the swords were clumsy efforts but Kate was progressing. Keith took coaching seriously.

Kate could see Keith took the coaching seriously for the most part. He wore a baseball cap and fake whistle like a sports coach, pretending to be a professional. Never snapped or yelled. Always gave words of encouragement and cheered at every improvement. He even found a book where archery was briefly mentioned. Used it to give Kate motivation and some extra tips.

No new powers yet but something did seem to come up. Kate found she could sometimes summon a white aura around her. As to controlling it and using it for attacks? Not quite there yet. Needed time to figure out how to use this light power thing. But Kate would be able to wait.

Things around school were normal. Learning, improving, laughter and a whole lot of weirdness. The four friends grew closer through their daily adventures together. Kate hadn't regained any memory or heard voices for awhile.

At least….not until one night….

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

_Kate was in a field of purple flowers; the air filled with the strong sweet smell of lavender. This was the same place Kate had seen in her visions before. She even drew it on paper once. But now she felt as though she were really there. Kate was now under the sakura tree, her six year old body sitting on the wooden swing set. She was alone…completely alone…_

"_Hi!"_

_A voice startled her, causing the girl to grab the ropes of the swing tight and freeze up. Someone came to Kate's view, standing next to her. Kate couldn't see the face of this stranger. All she knew was it was a boy her age and for some reason, he had cute eyes and smile. _

"_Um…hi…" Kate awkwardly greeted, still shook up from the surprise._

"_Whatcha doing over here?" The boy asked. "All the other kids are at the festival in town. Don't you want to have fun?"_

_Kate shook her head. "N-no. No one likes me. They all think I'm ugly and weird."_

"_Ugly? Weird?" The boy tipped his head curiously, looking at Kate. "You're not ugly or weird. I think you're really pretty."_

"_You think I'm pretty?" Kate blushed._

_The boy nodded. "Yep! So you wanna play with me?"_

"_Ok!" Kate smiled. "My name's K-…(?)"_

"_I'm Aran." The boy said. "Come on! Let's go exploring!"_

_Aran grabbed Kate's arm, yanking her off the swings as they charged into the fields of lavender together. As they laughed and chased each other around, Kate thought she had never felt happier…_

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"Kate? Kate, wake up!"

Kate's shoulder was shaken, waking the girl from her slumber. She saw Rhythmi standing over her.

"Rhythmi?" Kate rubbed her eyes.

"Rise and shine!" Rhythmi cheerfully said. "Today's super important! We get our internship assignments!"

"Um…ok." Kate blinked. "What's an internship assignment?"

"Right." Rhythmi bonked her head. "Totally forgot you didn't know! Aw well. Get dressed and meet me and the guys out by the Ascension Square. We'll explain it to you there. Kay?"

"Ok!" Kate responded.

Rhythmi ran off. Kate glanced at the clock; 10 am. Slept longer than usual. No big deal since it wasn't a training day. The dream must've kept Kate snoozing on and on, without interruptions.

"What was that dream anyways?" Kate whispered as she got dressed.

Vague now but she remembered a few details. The lavender fields under a night sky, the feeling of loneliness followed by joy…and a boy. A little boy who asked her to play. Kate had a strange feeling that this boy was important. Like she should know who he is and why he's appearing in Kate's dreams.

Kate kept thinking this as she finished getting dressed, brushing her teeth and fashioning two pigtails together. It still bothered her when she walked downstairs, through the hallways. Why did it…

"KATE EVANS!"

The girl jumped as the loud voice yelled at her, followed by angry footsteps. Mr. Kincaid looked to be in a foul mood that morning.

"I thought I made it perfectly clear that there is to be no running in this school." Kincaid said.

"B-b-but I wasn't running!" Kate squeaked, still stunned. "I was walking!"

"Oh no you don't. Don't weasel you're way out of this." Kincaid whipped out a small pocket book and pen. "Clearly you were running and I am giving you detention."

"Detention? Please don't!" Kate pleaded.

Kincaid scribbled something on the pad before ripping it off. He gave the paper to Kate.

"I expect to see you in my classroom right after dinner. Don't be late and don't you even think about running in these halls again!" Kincaid huffed.

Before Kate could object, the hairspray teacher stormed off. Wow was he cranky. That wasn't even running! Sure Kate walked a tad bit quicker but it wasn't close to a hallway offence! Kate moaned as she looked over the detention slip. So much for hanging with the others. And if Kincaid kept her later for a lecture, then there goes early morning power practice too. No wonder Keith hated that guy.

Kate put the paper in her pocket and continued on her way (much slower this time). Outside, the air was cool and clean. Perfect day for relaxing. Good thing it was the weekend. Kate hustled across the courtyard and down the steps. The rest of the group had gathered on the Pledge Stone, chatting away.

"Hey Kate!" Issac greeted.

"What took ya? Stopped by mister hall cop?" Keith teased.

With a sigh, Kate whipped out the detention slip and showed it to them.

"WHAT! You've got to be kidding me!" Keith exclaimed.

Kate shook her head. "I wasn't even running. Just…fast walking. But he insists on detention after dinner."

"Totally unfair." Rhythmi shook her head.

"Jerk." Keith muttered, handing the detention slip back over.

"So what's internship assignment?" Kate asked. "Rhythmi said she'd explain it when I came down here."

"You mean you don't know?" Keith was taken aback.

"Well no duh." Rhythmi smacked him on the head. "She hasn't been around as long as we have."

"OW!" Keith groaned.

"The internship is a project that combines the efforts of our school and the ranger force." Issac explained. "Students are assigned a location based off of whether they want to be a mechanic, operator or, of course, ranger. They then go to that location to learn from actual workers what it's like and get some tips. Some students stay here in the region while others travel to another ranger-based region. Depends on what you get."

"That sounds so cool!" Kate gasped.

"And today Ms. April posted the assignments on the library bulletin board!" Rhythmi said. "I've got the Ranger Union! Can you believe I'll be studying other operators at the HQ of the worlds ranger bases? Eeep! So cool!"

"I got a ranger depot in Haruba Desert." Issac told them.

"And you Keith?" Kate asked the redhead.

Keith grinned. "Lucky for us, we got paired together! And it's a base in Vientown which is practically right next door to this school! HIGH FIVE!"

Epic high five.

"When is the internship? I'm so excited!" Kate said.

"Not for a little bit yet." Issac replied.

"I suppose whenever the author feels like it's time to write it." Keith shrugged.

_**Sky:**_** HEY HEY HEY! No fourth wall breaking! We had enough of that in my last fanfic!**

"Did you hear something?" Kate blinked.

"Probably just the wind." Rhythmi responded.

"Hey weren't they going to have a ranger guest speaker here at school?" Keith asked, remembering.

"They were but an emergency had them cancel. So the school decided to skip that altogether and focus on the internship." Issac answered.

"Awwww." Keith groaned in disappointment.

"Enough about the internship for now." Rhythmi said. "I heard this rumor about Mr. Kaplan and Mrs. Claire…"

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Wave: ….cut the chapter off at the end, eh?**

***raises bat* You no speak now.**

**Wave: Gulp! G-got it!**

**Next chapter should be coming up soon! **


	14. Shadows, Surprises & Sleepy Students

**Wave: *pulls author out of ocean of reviews and private messages* Geez. You've got to learn to swim!**

**I CAN SO SWIM! **

**Wave: I meant in deep water without an inner tube or water slides.**

***rolls eyes***

**Wave: And….hey wait. Many of these aren't StarShine reviews at all. They're from Metallic, the one you put on hiatus till this story was finished up.**

**That's right. I decided to upload a chapter for the heck of it. And maybe do another one once in a blue moon.**

**Wave: The readers freaked?**

**I've got marriage proposals **_**(I kid you not), **_**someone tried to plan out my entire pokemon life, requests to continue Metallic **_**(even at expense of shutting this story down), **_**co-writing **_**(so not happening)**_** and randomness. and….HELP I'M SINKING AGAIN! THERE'S A TIDAL WAVE!**

**Wave: *gives note to readers and dives to save the author***

**(Note: Read, review and enjoy!)**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"Yawn…"

Kate watched as Rhythmi and Issac grew very sleepy. They were a bit tired before dinner but now they were completely worn out. Odd since today wasn't much action or excitement. Kate had a race with Keith and then a capture contest but both she and the redhead were doing alright. It was the blonde friends who were lethargic this evening.

"Psst! Kate!" Keith loud-whispered. "Get a marker. We can draw on their faces!"

"I heard that." Rhythmi growled.

"Yawn…is it late already?" Issac's eyes grew heavy. "Why are we so drowsy all of a sudden?"

"You're not as awesome as Kate and I are." Keith smugly said.

"It has to be their…yawn….energy…" Rhythmi muttered.

More yawns. But from other people this time. All the other students were exhausted as well. A few even nodded off right on the tables. Janice seemed close to collapsing as well. Even the pokemon were weary.

"Why's everyone so tired?" Kate asked, looking around.

Just like that, Issac was out like a light. Rhythmi soon fell asleep as well; her head rested on his shoulder. Keith tried poking their cheeks but to no avail. They were out cold.

"Weird." Keith commented.

More students started falling asleep. One by one their heads hit the tables and they were deep in dreamland. Even Janice took a seat in a chair, only to meet the same fate. Everyone everywhere was sleeping. Keith was right. This was way too weird. Why would everyone suddenly doze off at the same time? And why did Kate and Keith remain the last ones awake?

"This is sorta creepy." Keith sweatdropped.

Kate stood up. "You think the teachers are asleep?"

"Could be. We can ask Ms. April if something's wrong." Keith said, getting up as well.

"That and I still have detention with Mr. Kincaid." Kate said.

"Right. Torture with jerk-face." Keith rolled his eyes. "I'll go with ya."

"To detention?" Kate stared at him.

Keith shrugged. "I've got nothing better to do. Especially with everyone passed out like this. And who knows? If Kincaid's asleep, we can do whatever we want."

Kate smiled. It made her feel better to have Keith by her side. Someone to go through the bad (or strange) times with her. The two students walked down the stairs together and into the hallways. It got dark earlier now which meant more of the creepy hallways. But Kate was starting to get used to it. And there was a light from Ms. April's room which was reassuring. Why not try there first?

"Ms. April?" Kate knocked on the door. "Can we come in?"

No response. Kate opened the door. Ms. April was there. But she was heavily sleeping on a pile of papers ready to be corrected. Just like all the other students were.

"Again, this is creepy." Keith sweatdropped.

Kate nodded in agreement. They closed the door and walked out of the room. Mr. Kincaid's room's light was on. Would he be asleep too? Both students walked over. Two knocks, no reply. The door opened with Kate expecting the hairspray headed teacher to be sleeping.

….nothing.

The lights were on. But Kincaid wasn't there.

"Hello?" Kate called. "Mr. Kincaid?"

The two friends stepped inside, looking around.

"Hey Mr. Kincaid! We were running in the hallways!" Keith taunted.

Nope. No response. The teacher wasn't there.

"Maybe he's somewhere else? Or sleeping in his room?" Kate suggested.

"Probably it." Keith said. "So much for detention. Let's ditch this place."

SLAM!

Behind them, the door slammed shut. There was a slight click before it went silent again. Keith grabbed the knob and tried to open it. A frown crossed his face. He tried again, twisting the doorknob and pulling harder.

"What the…? Kate, we're locked in!" Keith said.

"Are you sure?" Kate gasped.

"Yeah I'm sure! This door won't budge!" Keith told her.

ZZZZTTT!

Some static noises and suddenly, all the lights turned off on their own. The room was as dark and creepy as the hallway outside. Keith tried to use the light switch. Nothing happened.

"Oh you got to be kidding me." Keith muttered.

The air suddenly felt dense. An ominous, nerving feeling that made Kate's throat choke up. Something bad was here. Something evil and wrong. She could sense it. It was just like last time when….

WHOOOOOSH!

More darkness flooded the room. Shadows on the wall shifted around, forming into twisted shapes. Keith started to notice this as well. The two were backed up against the wall as the room started growing darker. Shadows took on a 3-D form; their stance ready to pounce. In the center of their little group, a black pool appeared from the wall.

"You've fallen right into my trap."

From the pool, someone appeared. The same stranger that attacked Kate before! He came back!

"Who the hell are you?" Keith questioned, clenching a fist.

"Oh? It appears my sleeping spell didn't have an effect on you. Pity." The stranger sighed, unfazed by Keith's glares. "And as for you, little girl, you're coming with me."

"You're not taking Kate!" Keith stood in front of her.

"You made all the other kids fall asleep?" Kate was surprised.

"Of course." The stranger replied. "I couldn't very well spirit you away with witnesses. Though it appears we've got a rebellious one here with us. Shame I'll have to kill him. I just washed my uniform."

Kate knew if she didn't do something, both the situation would end badly for her and Keith. But what could she do?

"_Ready to fight the darkness?"_

Another round of voices entered her head. Different from the normal ones but somehow familiar.

"_Let's go!"_

"_For light! For peace and harmony! FOR STARSHINE!"_

Kate stepped to the side, now knowing what to do. She summoned the light within her, letting it flow through her bloodstream. The girl morphed into star form. There was a white aura brightly glowing around her. Keith was surprised but, sensing what Kate was thinking, took a step back.

"You think you can stop me?" The stranger created a darkness sword in the palm of his hand. "Hmpth. Stubborn as always. Shadows! Attack her at once!"

The shadows started to lunge for Kate. Kate gathered energy, centering it at the palms of her hands. White sphere appeared, glowing as strong as the aura. Kate leapt into the action right off the bat. Strange thing was, as she battled these strange creatures, it felt like she knew what to do. As if she battled these things before. Kate could dodge incoming attacks while launching light spheres at the shadows. Light seemed to be the key to destroying the darkness.

"GO KATE!" Keith cheered from the sidelines.

Kate liked the support. She was able to fight harder and, oddly enough, more power surged through her. The light grew stronger and vanquished more shadows. The stranger grit his teeth in anger, muttered curses and words Kate couldn't recognize. He readied his sword and came for Kate.

"Watch out!" Keith shouted.

A circle of light was summoned from the floor. Up came the bow, which Kate snatched. She turned it into two short swords. The swords blocked what could've been a deadly slice. Kate jumped left. Right. Duck under. Three sword attacks; only one left a tiny scratch on the side of her face. Not bad.

"Give up! You can't defeat me!" The stranger yelled.

Kate was starting to think the same. At first it was mostly ducking and dodging. But landing hits wasn't doing much. The scratches didn't bother this guy at all. Weird enough, a black substance oozed from the cuts instead of blood. Kate guessed she could probably stab this guy and it'd do nothing.

"Kate!" Keith called. "Maybe he's like the shadows!"

"Ha! I'm not as pathetic or wimpy like those things are." The stranger huffed. "I'm much stronger than they are!"

True but Kate had a feeling that wasn't what Keith meant. Did Keith mean that this stranger was a shadow too? And that if he was a shadow, could he be taken down the same way? Kate combined her swords together to create the bow. As the girl avoided the strikes, she prepared a light arrow and pulled the string back. Not easy to take aim at a moving target. Minus the fact Kate never had a bullseye yet.

"_Focus. Drain away distractions and doubts."_

Kate took a deep breath, closing her eyes halfway. She let the worries go away. In fact, she was starting to feel peaceful; at one with her weapon and light.

"_Avert all your attention to the tip of the arrow and where it will land."_

The tip was following the stranger. Kate wasn't even sure if it was her or the light itself doing this.

"When you and the light are connected through and through….release the arrow."

Kate felt the arrow and the string slip past her fingertips. Spiraling, the arrow spun at blinding speed towards the stranger. Mere seconds after launching the attack, the arrow struck the stranger right in the chest.

"GAH!" The stranger fell to his knees, crying out in pain. "You little (bleeeep)…how dare you do this to me?"

Black ooze splurted from the stranger's chest area. It was almost like tar. Made Kate feel sick just looking at it.

"Y-you think you've bested me?" The stranger's voice shook as breath became wobbly. "Not by a long shot. I only underestimated you this time. Next time we meet will not go easy on you. And if….if I catch that red haired brat with you, he'll suffer as well. His involvement will only lead to his own demise."

A black pool of darkness appeared below the stranger's feet. He was about to go away again. But Kate wasn't quite finished.

"Who are you?" Kate questioned fiercely. "And what do you want with me?"

The stranger smirked weakly. "Know me as Darkan. As for what I want with you? You'll see soon enough. It'll all become clear in due time."

The black pool surrounded the stranger, making him disappear. Soon the pool itself disappeared along with shadows and the extra darkness in the room. The lights worked again, switching back on. Everything was starting to go back to normal.

"Well…" Keith sweatdropped. "That was strange."

Kate nodded. A smile came onto Keith's face. He messed up Kate's hair, making her spiky hair frizzy.

"Great job, Kate! You were awesome!" Keith said.

"I was? You think so?" Kate asked.

"Without a doubt!" Keith praised. "Incredible work! All that training really paid off! You're the best fighter ever!"

Kate blushed at the compliments. She liked hearing Keith commend her for this. Felt really nice to get this attention. And to see Keith give her that signature goofy grin made her relax and feel special. Kate admitted that she liked that grin. Plus the way his eyes lit up whenever that grin came out. Something about Keith made him different from everyone else…

"Come on." Keith spoke, grabbing a black marker. "If that Darkan guy's gone, then maybe that sleeping spell will wear off. I wanna write on Rhythmi's face before that happens! Maybe Issac too!"

The red head grabbed a purple marker from the desk. He tossed it to Kate, who caught it.

"Care to partake?" Keith offered with a devious look.

Kate laughed as she followed her best friend through the hallways and back to the dorm areas.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"Wow I slept like a rock…."

"Mhm yeah."

"So weird how we fell asleep like that."

"I think so too. Maybe we….uh Rhythmi?"

"What?...oh my gosh! ISSAC! YOUR FACE!"

"M-my face? But what about yours?"

Two snickers came from several feet away.

"K-kate! Keith!"

"YOU IDIOTS!"

"Uh oh."

"GET BACK HERE SO I CAN SHOVE THOSE MARKERS RIGHT UP YOUR…"

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**GASP! *drags self and buizel from reviews* Whew! That was close!**

**Wave: I'll say! *collapses* So what'll you do about Metallic? I mean, we've got a flood of people saying to continue it and StarShine isn't even close to being over.**

**Well….I had thought of doubling my work and updating both. Might be a bit slower on updates…**

**Wave: WHOA WHOA WHOA! You tried to do that with StarShine and Electric Kid! **

**I'm on a block with Electric Kid so it's on hiatus for a little while. No biggie.**

**Wave: And then there was the Little Mermaid crossover awhile back.**

**Again, no biggie. I was unprepared.**

**Wave: And the Calvin & Hobbes fanfic a year ago…**

***grabs buizel by throat* WE AGREED NOT TO SPEAK OF IT. EVER.**

**Wave: G-got it! *leaps off to the side* But you've got a busy time ahead! You just got over being sick. In one month you'll have double shifts for two weeks at work and two weekends where you're busy with a college visit AND an anime convention. Plus we've got those exams at school coming up. Oooh! You also wanted to write some fantasy stories too!**

**You know I work around stuff like that on a daily basis. But I do see your point. Why not let the readers decide fate again?**

**Wave: Like those marriage proposals.**

**NOT THAT. *anger vein on head* I meant what to do story-wise. **

**Wave: Got it. *turns to readers* HEY READERS! How many of you made it this far into the talk? Cause we need your help again!**

**So many of you like StarShine and Metallic. And I like to listen to what you guys say! Except for requests to co-write cause it ain't happening.**

**Wave: You've got a choice. We can stick with what we've got; StarShine focus with a blue moon update on Metallic. Or we could reverse it; Metallic gets the spotlight while StarShine sinks into the shadows for awhile.**

**And then there's option number 3.**

**Wave: Sky here could write BOTH stories. But it'll cost ya 1,000 oran berries!**

***smacks buizel* No. What he means is that update time will be slower. A little bit slower than usual but not slow like my competitor fanfic writers. And which story gets what updates will be unpredictable. **

**Wave: TELL US VIA REVIEW (or private message) WHAT YOU WANT! Choose one of those options!**

**And make it quick cause the next update will be coming up very soon!**


	15. Connection

**YOU READERS ARE ALL OVER THE PLACE!**

**Wave: Translation, we got a lot more votes than expected. And lot more opinions. Plus the entire time, the options were in a three way tie. *sweatdrop* You guys have a knack for driving the author nuts doncha?**

***head slams desk* Well I'll wait on more responses (I do keep track who says what) and think it over. Then I make my official decision.**

**Wave: Sounds good.**

**Read, review and enjoy!**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"_Keith."_

_Eyes opened. Keith found himself back in a field with tall gold wheats and clear blue skies. He remembered this place from the previous dream. So now this too had to be a dream. Then….why wasn't he waking up? Or controlling things how he wanted? And why did this dream feel semi-real in a weird kind of way._

"_Hey voice?" Keith spoke up. "Who are you and where are you?"_

"_I am a friend. There is no need for worry."_

"_Then why can't I see you?" Keith questioned._

"_You will in time."_

"_Alright then…" Keith was still a tad cautious. "Thanks for the tip last time. My best friend was attacked by shadows twice. And I think they'll come back for more. I just wish I could do more to help."_

"_You have a special relationship with that girl. Just being close is doing more than you think. All you need to do is to watch over her, make sure she doesn't get hurt or fall victim to darkness. And in time, who knows, you might discover your own abilities. Something useful that could assist your friend."_

_A special relationship? With Kate? Sure they were best friends but why did Keith suspect this voice had other ideas? Made the guy turn a tiny shade of pink._

"_In fact, I may just unlock something for you a little early…"_

_From Keith's chest, a golden light shined. The redhead scarcely heard a click in his head; sort of like a key opening a lock. There was a lightheaded feeling which soon faded._

"_Um…what'd you do?" Keith asked, unsure._

"_You'll see soon enough. It'll help your friend regain part of what was lost and discover what is new."_

"_Thanks for the help..." Keith muttered in a sarcastic tone._

_There was a slight chuckle came from the voice._

"_Ok so I won't be seeing you any time soon, I guess. But can you at least give me answers? Like how you're doing this? And why are you even talking to me at all?" Keith asked._

"_I can't reveal things now. Soon, you'll know. Soon. Until then, I can only speak to you in your dreams and advise that you watch over that girl."_

_The voice's presence was starting to fade away._

"_Au revior…"_

_Just like last time, the wind picked up speed. It swirled around Keith with a fury of golden wheats. Keith shut his eyes, slowly feeling faint and soon falling through vast emptiness…_

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Keith woke up with a start, sitting up straight and heart pounding from the rush. He was in bed at ranger school. Sunlight crawled through the windows, lighting the room in a nice glow. Still pretty early; all the other guys were fast asleep. Keith fell backwards, into his soft pillow.

"Just a dream…" He whispered.

The second one. First the dream warned Keith that Kate was in danger. Now its asking for Keith watch over Kate. And there was that thing. That voice unlocked something. But Keith didn't feel any different. No change whatsoever. Maybe a few marker scratches from Rhythmi's rage the previous night. Other than that, nothing.

"Regain part of what was lost and discover what is new." Keith softly repeated. "…groan. I don't get it. What the heck does that even mean?"

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"Does so!"

"Does not!"

"Does _so_!"

"Does _not_!"

"SO SO SO!"

"NOT NOT NOT!"

Flash forward to early afternoon. Ms. April's class had a study day so all students were free to go wherever they wished. And since Issac was a genius who surpassed most students, he was allowed to go with the group.

"I'm telling you! Yveltal is pronounced like _that_!" Rhythmi argued. "Yeh-veh-tahl."

"NO." Keith rolled his eyes. "It's Yee-vee-tull. That's how the foreigners pronounce it. The way you say it sounds lame."

"Oh yeah? I bet Kate and Issac agree with me." Rhythmi huffed.

"No way." Keith responded.

"Kate! Issac!" Rhythmi turned to the two. "What do you think? Am I right or is Keith completely wrong?"

"I…I uh…you guys….um…" Kate stammered, startled from being thrown into the fight. "P-please don't fight!"

"Well…" Issac pondered this. "I'm not entirely sure. It's a mythical pokemon from a place really far off so I'm not familiar with the pronunciation that foreign regions use. We can always access the library to see if they have anything."

"Good idea." Kate agreed.

"Yeah. We'll prove Keith wrong in his own nap room." Rhythmi smirked triumphantly.

"Ha. It's my home ground for napping. No way you'll beat me there." Keith replied smugly.

They entered the library. One or two students were studying. Nothing out of the ordinary. Issac went to the catalog located on the poster at the room's far end. He then scanned the shelves.

"Hmmmm…" A frown crossed the mushroom head's face.

"Something wrong?" Rhythmi asked.

"Well according to the book list, we should have one book on the legends of Yveltal and Xerneas." Issac answered. "But there's a bookmark wedged where it should be."

Darn. It was the school's signal that a book was checked out. So someone around the school had it. And by looking at the bookmark name, you'd tell who had it. Kate reached up to read the name on the bookmark.

"Janice." She read. "So Janice has the book."

"Maybe we can ask to borrow it." Issac suggested.

"OFF TO FIND JANICE!" Keith shouted.

"SHUSH!" Rhythmi hissed. "It's a library, doofus. Not a gymnasium."

"Well _sorry_." Keith mumbled.

Took a little time to track down Janice. But Keith was determined to prove show-off Rhythmi wrong. Nothing in the kitchen. Not in the hallways. Nor was Janice in the dorms or common area. She had been outside feeding the bidoofs their snacks.

"Janice!" Keith called out as they ran over.

"Oh?" Janice looked up. "Good morning to you all! I see you're full of energy today!"

"Janice? Did you check out a book lately?" Issac asked. "One with legendary pokemon?"

"Why yes as a matter of fact I did!" Janice replied cheerfully. "It's quite an enjoyable book. Who would've thought such creatures were beyond Almia?"

"Could we borrow the book so I can prove Rhythmi's wrong and that I'm awesome?" Keith requested.

"You mean that I'm right." Rhythmi corrected irritably.

"Sure thing. It's in my room. Come with me." Janice said.

Janice finished up giving bidoof snacks before guiding the kids back into school. By the door to the office and staff longue, there was another door. Odd how Keith never noticed it. Janice opened it and ushered all four kids inside to a small hallway.

"So this is where the teacher dorms are." Issac said.

"Yes, it's where we retire for the night." Janice told him. "Each door is for a teachers room. We always keep a spare one or two in case of a guest or a sick student. This is where we held Kate when she first came here."

Keith glanced at Kate, who remembered it. For a little bit, he nearly forgot this girl had nearly drowned and washed up on shore. Hard to believe such a girl would come this far. Now Keith and Kate were best friends. His thoughts were soon disrupted as Janice took them into a room far down the hall.

Very quaint. Basic living quarters that was kept neat and clean. Sort of the kind an 'empty nest' mother would be seen in. Janice went to the nightstand beside her bed. She grabbed the book and handed it to Issac.

"Here you are!" Janice said.

Issac skimmed through the pages. He read through the chapter about Yveltal. Silence.

"Well…?" Rhythmi anxiously asked.

"Yee-vah-tahl." Issac replied. "Keith pronounced it correctly."

"NAILED IT!" Keith cheered with a fist pump. "Let it be known on this day that Keith, best ranger ever, is right while Rhythmi is wrong!"

"Oh shut up!" Rhythmi growled. "Like _you're_ always right about everything…"

"Janice? Is that a piano?" Kate asked, pointing to a corner of the room.

Wow. Points go to Kate. Keith didn't even see the piano that sat in a corner of the room. It was a decent sized one made with light brown wood. A matching bench rested beside it. Not bad. Kind of classy and warming, in a way.

"You keep a piano, Janice?" Issac questioned.

"Oh yes. I play it as a hobby. Had the walls insulated with noise proof structure, though. Mr. Kincaid isn't a music fan I suppose." Janice answered.

Keith walked over, feeling the wood brush against his fingertips. Something about this was very familiar. Like he knew something about the piano. Unusual since Keith had never, ever, played one before. Yet he could just feel it. There was a stirring in his chest; around the heart area.

"Keith? You know how to play?" Janice asked. "Why I'd love to hear something!"

"I uh…" Keith was about to correct her.

"What? Mister Right too good to play piano for his friends?" Rhythmi taunted.

Keith glared. "Oh yeah?"

The redhead sat down on the bench and cracked his knuckles. He didn't know how to play piano. Not a darn thing! So why did he agree to do this? Why humiliate himself? And…and why were his fingers dancing across the keys?

_(NOTE: Song used for this is 'Wind Forest' by Joe Hisashi/Hayao Miyazaki. Recommend you listen to it)_

As Keith's hands moved, sounds came from the piano. Beautiful sounds. A soft song was flowing through the air. One Keith had never even heard before and somehow, he knew it. It felt as though the melody was etched deep within his mind. The notes were played perfectly; not a single mistake. Keith's fingers elegantly glided across the instrument as the song continued on. Soon the redhead started losing himself in the music. He forgot about how this was even possible or why he was doing this. Keith relaxed and let himself get carried away. The atmosphere was serene and peaceful. Never before had he felt such serenity. And all of it came naturally to him.

When the song came to the end, Keith stroked the last key and stopped. He sighed as he became his old self again. No idea how that happened. But it was somewhat cool. Although if Keith tried, he'd probably not be able to play it again.

BAM!

"KATE!"

Keith snapped from the last remainder of his daze at the sound of Rhythmi's shriek. He whirled around in a panic. Kate had fallen to the floor unconscious. Her face looked slightly pale and as though she was in pain.

"What happened?" Keith asked as he dashed to her side.

"I-I don't know!" Rhythmi stammered. "She suddenly collapsed!"

"Kate seemed perfectly fine before." Issac noted. "I wonder what happened…"

An idea formed in Keith's head. "D…do you think it was my fault? Was the song really that bad?"

"No it was beautiful, Keith!" Rhythmi shook her head. "That can't be it!"

"I'm sure she fainted from strain. Not enough sleep." Janice suggested, feeling Kate's forehead. "Why don't we take her to the dorms for some rest?"

Keith nodded. He took Kate into his arms, carrying her out of the room with everyone else. Everyone started talking about what happened but he spaced out on the conversation.

"That dream….the music….Kate passing out…" Keith thought, his face serious. "Something seems off about all this. Is it possible they're connected?"

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Wave: Oooh! Mysterious! And nice song choice.**

**Thanks. A personal favorite of mine. Helps me relax and write sometimes.**

**Wave; You always incorporate music into these fanfics don't you?**

***Sweatdrop* Habit. Sorry!**

**Wave: Next update?**

**SOON! Very very very soon!**

**Wave: Decision on stories and updates?**

…**.no idea. *sulks* Also note I stayed up till midnight writing this. *sheepishly scratches neck* I might have had errors or weird parts in there somewhere…**


	16. Seeing is Believing?

***arrives on tall rock similar to Pride Rock from a certain movie I do not own* *stands above crowd of fanfic fanatics* READERS! I HAVE MADE MY DECISION!**

**Wave: Why the tall rock? Why must you act like you're in an anime?**

**(Supposed to be a movie reference…) Dear readers, after a loonnngggg three way tie, the final vote came in. The people have spoken! And I shall attempt BOTH stories!**

**Wave: At the same time?**

**AT THE SAME TIME!**

**Wave: *sweatdrop* **

**Updates will be a tiny bit slower and more unpredictable but hey, this'll be an adventure! Stick with me cause things will get even more awesome!**

**Wave: You'll drive yourself insane, ya know.**

**Eh. Wouldn't be the first time. **_**Certainly**_** won't be the last. Read, review and enjoy!**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Keith sat by Kate's bedside, anxious. Only moments ago she dropped to the floor, unconscious. Now she was brought to her dorm room. Her face was a ghostly white and taking on a bad fever. Janice went to find medicine while Issac and Rhythmi searched for care supplies. Keith had been left to watch over Kate. To make sure she didn't get any worse.

"Kate…I'm sorry." Keith sighed. "I didn't mean to make you faint."

He couldn't help but feel this was his fault. Kate was just fine until Keith played that stupid piano. That strange feeling that overcame him, causing the redhead to play a melodious song. A song that could've been responsible for making Kate this way. At the very end was when she grew ill. Coincident? Doubtful.

Keith reached over to pluck the hair brands off of the girl's head. Might make her more comfortable. Her hair was smoothed from the bunches as Keith set the hair bands aside. Kate looked…well…nice. She had a whole different look to her when the hair was down.

"Wow she's pretty." Keith thought. "Er…for a _friend_ at least. Nothing more!"

Pushing away any 'unusual' thoughts, Keith watched and waited as his Kate slept on…

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

_Cold air. Gray mist along the marble floor. Dark air. Kate scarcely remembered being here before. Was this a dream? Or something else entirely?_

"_Nnnnggg…" Kate moaned as a sharp pain seized her head. "W-what's going on?"_

_The last thing she remembered was hearing a song being played on the piano. A beautiful song with such delicate notes. At first it warmed her spirits to hear it. But suddenly there was a head ache and her heart clenched up tight. Then dizziness. And ending a black out. Now this._

FLASH!

_There was a black & white flash in the air as the headache intensified. Kate cried out as it pounded her from the inside. _

FLASH! FLASH!

_Two more times. Kate fell to her knees as she rubbed her temples. The song returned, drifting through the mist. It faintly reached Kate's ears. Kate felt a strange but deep connection to this song. What was it? Why was she feeling this way?_

FLASH! WHOOOSH!

"_Y-you really hafta leave?"_

_Kate, in her six year old form, was sitting on top of a cream white grand piano in a empty ballroom. Aran, the boy from a previous memory, was there with her on the bench. The face still couldn't be seen but Kate knew he was depressed._

_Aran nodded. "We leave tonight. Mommy says we have to go back. It's our responsibility."_

"…_.but…but every time you leave, I get really sad." Kate's lips quivered. "I want us to be together. Always. Y-you're my best friend."_

_Several tears fell upon the piano. Aran watched her for a moment. He then sat up straight and rested his fingers on the keys. A deep breath. Then, Aran began to play. It was a soft melody which made Kate stop crying. She quietly listened to the song, watching Aran closely as he calmly played it. Several minutes of music went by. When it was done, Aran looked back up at Kate again._

"_That was beautiful…" Kate whispered in awe._

_Aran smiled. "It's about light. No matter what happens to the light, it always finds its way home. It brings people together and makes peace. You have light, I have light. We have our own lights inside us that shine."_

_Aran held out his palms, forming a sphere of orangish yellow air of light. Kate did the same; hers was purely white with a little silver sparkles mixed in. When the palms were stretched out to each other, the spheres both grew stronger and brighter._

"_See? It connects us!" Aran said._

"_It's so pretty!" Kate gasped._

"_Even if we have to part, the light will always lead us back to each other. Mommy says it guides us to where we belong." Aran told her._

"_So…you'll come see me soon?" Kate asked._

"_I will." Aran slipped his small hand into hers. "I promise."_

FLASH!

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"Hmmm…"

"Janice? Is she ok?"

Keith sat by, nervous as Janice looked over Kate. Rhythmi and Issac were there as well. Kate now had a damp washcloth on her head to cool off. She was allowed one blanket for the same reason. Fever was very slowly going down and the skin was getting a tiny bit better. But still no where near full recovery.

"On the bright side, my worries are put to rest." Janice sighed. "She's not suffering from a seizure or head injury."

The redhead felt relieved. Issac and Rhythmi relaxed.

"I think she's just been pushing herself too hard lately. What with that test Ms. April gave out and the gym assessment Mr. Kaplan put you through. She'll need rest before she returns to normal." Janice assured. "I'll go make some soup. Rhythmi? Can you assist me in the kitchen?"

"Yes ma'am." Rhythmi said.

"I'll meet you there in a moment. Issac, I need your help finding another blanket and a few supplies." Janice requested.

"Of course." Issac nodded.

He and Janice left the room. Rhythmi started to go after but paused at the door. She looked at Keith, who remained by Kate's bedside.

"Hey Keith?"

"Yeah?"

A mischievous smile appeared on the blonde's face. "Just cause you're alone with Kate doesn't mean you can have any perverted ideas."

"RHYTHMI!" Keith yelled, his face red with embarrassment.

Rhythmi laughed as she exited into the halls. Keith groaned, slinking in his chair. Damn it! That girl always managed to give the redhead a migraine. One way or another. She was getting big time payback later for that remark. Maybe pair her up with Issac? Hmmm…genius. They did have a strange chemistry. Keith smirked at the possibilities that were before him.

"Nnnnggg…"

A small moan from Kate's throat rang out. Keith turned back to the bed. He couldn't help but watch Kate as she slept on. What was she dreaming about? Any possibility that it could be about him?

And so this continued on for a long time. Kate dozing away while Keith silently watched over her.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

FLASH!

"_Miss K-…! MISS K-…!"_

_Kate felt as though her distant thoughts were interrupted. She turned to find someone run out onto the balcony to meet her. A pokemon. Its identity was blacked out by Kate's mind, unable to be seen. But Kate felt a sort of connection to it; a bond of sorts._

"_What's wrong?" Kate asked._

"_I-it's terrible!" The pokemon stammered, out of breath. "They're struck again!"_

"_They?" Kate blinked. "You don't mean…?"_

"_Yes! Them!" The pokemon cried. "They…(?)…and the entire….(?)….with all of the people and pokemon….(?)….so there's…."_

_The pokemon was talking quite a bit but Kate couldn't understand. Her mind wasn't processing what the heck was going on. Just that something bad was happening and, as the pokemon kept talking, it was getting worse. _

"_We don't have much time." The pokemon said. "They're on their way here."_

_Kate asked it something but again her mind was a blur._

"_They're preparing as we speak. I was asked to message you and make sure your safety is assured." The pokemon replied._

_With a sigh, Kate looked back over the balcony. There were the hills of lavender that spread for miles and miles across in every direction. From the tall spot she was on, Kate could also see a quaint little town some ways below the hill the building rested on. Kate's mind processed thoughts she couldn't help but think; as if they were already spoken and thought up. _

"_Such a beautiful place…" Kate's mind thought. "If only it could stay this way forever."_

_She turned back to the pokemon._

"_Alright. Let's go." Kate said._

_FLASH! WHOOOSSSHHH!_

_Images, familiarities, voices…they all filled Kate's head. Information poured into her brain. When the tidal waves of pain smashed down onto the poor girl, she felt cold and drifted into a restless sleep._

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Wave: I still think you're insane for attempting this.**

**Hey some of the worlds best genius' have been insane. If that is the case, then I may end up joining them!**

**Wave: You really think you can keep up with the updates?**

**Riddle me this. How often do **_**other**_** SOA fanfic authors update their own stories?**

**Wave: ….**

…**.**

**Wave: ….once those authors treat that burn, they'll be coming after you with ice-cold vengeance.**

**I can take em. And while I wait for their attacks, I shall be working on the next update. COMING SOON!**


	17. Q & A Session

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Welcome to the QUESTION AND ANSWER SESSION OF TERROR!**

**Wave: Aren't we a little early to do this?**

**No. No we are not.**

**Wave: And you updated the other fanfic 6 days ago. A little late on this update?**

**HEY I HAD EXAMS ALL WEEK AND OVERTIME AT WORK! *pouts* Had it been up to me, I'd be writing all the time.**

**Wave: ….**

**Let us see the questions!**

_Can I do fan art for your stories?_

**Of course you can! Just send me the link through a message or comment please! Can't promise it'll be the cover or anything. But every fan-art I get is hung on the refrigerator that is my profile!**

_Will Wave get more involvement in this/the other story? Will Chia come back?_

**Wave: *glares suspiciously* YEAH. Tell us. Will I get more involvement this time around?**

***sweatdrop* heh heh heh….um…next question?**

_Need a Co-wri…_

**NEXT QUESTION! **

_What's up with Kate's weird memories? _

**Well you'll have to find out soon. It becomes clear in time…**

_Who's that stranger in Keith's dreams? And did he really cause Kate to black out?_

**All I can really say is that the stranger's identity will become clear after the story progresses enough. I care not to spoil things early on.**

**Wave: Yeah. Guardian Angel had a LOT of twists that you readers didn't see coming.**

***smirks* Sooo many ticked off readers. That was just pure awesomeness right there.**

_How much of the story will be based on the game?_

**It'll be similar to Guardian Angel. I'm changing things up but still retaining the plot. Naturally Kate and Keith will have school but with all sorts of adventures. Then comes Vientown and the assortment of stuff that goes on there. Eventually we get the big transfer to the Union, the all important battle scene and….yeah. **

**Wave: So the destination and check points remain the same but the road to them has changed?**

**Exactly**

_Will we ever have Kellyn, Ben or Summer? _

**Hey I included Kellyn before! **

**Wave: Yeah….he was Kate's brother. Who was murdered at age 5 by a fire.**

…**no one said he had to be alive.**

**Wave: And you never upheld that one readers promise to give Ben and/or Summer a role in the next fanfic.**

**I'M WORKING ON IT! I would've included them here but I totally forgot, ok?**

**Wave: Had a chance in the other story…**

***cries* Just….next question, please.**

_Do you work on non-pokemon fanfics?_

**Wave: You did Harvest moon oneshots didn't you?**

**Yeah the first one was to see where my 'dark side' would take me. Second one-shot out of request. But I plan on no more after that. Pokemon strictly.**

**Wave: Then the non-fanfic stuff?**

**Something's in progress. Two cover artist friends of mine are working on cover art for it. I'll post it on fictionpress when its ready. Maybe advertise here once or twice when its done.**

_What happened to 'Electric Kid'?_

**Long hiatus. Won't be revived for a little while. Especially with two major stories, whats going on in life lately (SO BUSY) and such. It will come back one day! ONE DAY! *shakes fist***

_Next Almia crossover?_

**If I can squeeze something in, have writers block or find some sudden desire to do it, then sure. Studio Ghibli is most likely with Kiki's Delivery Service or Ponyo. Howl's Moving Castle may end up switching from Becca Days to me (working on it) and slight chance I'll do Laputa or Totoro. But I might do one more Disney thing in the future. **

**Wave: Actually if you readers want to suggest something (any sort of movie, cartoon, etc), go right ahead. As long as its reasonable, we'll listen.**

_What's the update schedule?_

**I'll be updating a little slower with two stories on hand. And for February 2013, it may be slower because of packed schedule including an anime convention. **

**Wave: Think you'll meet any fans there?**

**Ha! Doubt it! No one will even know what I'm wearing!**

**Wave: SKY'S GOING DRESSED AS A PIKACHU!...wait…a lot of girls will go dressed as Pikachu…**

***smirks***

**Wave: …and there's dozens of conventions all over the country that take place in February and on the same days. *face palm***

**You were saying? Heh heh heh.**

**Wave: Last question…**

_How long will the story be?_

…**to be honest, no idea. I never plan out the length. I suppose it'll be somewhere between Unlocking the Heart and Guardian Angel's lengths.**

**Wave: Well readers, thanks for being patient!**

**Update will be coming soon! Sorry for the wait!**

**Wave: In the mean time, have a cookie.**


	18. Discovering More Knowledge

**Whew! Had a little brain block just as the new school semester started! But now I've got my schedule mostly resolved and once the early February excitement dies down, I'll get my groove back!**

**Wave: Think your readers can wait?**

…**probably not. **

**Wave: That's judging them based on the last fanfic too.**

**Read, review and enjoy!**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"Kate? Kate, you there?"

Kate moaned, forcing her eyes open. Her vision was blurry but soon adjusted. Keith was watching her with a concerned expression. He was relieved to see Kate waking up, a smile crossing his face as a sigh was let out.

"Keith?" Kate's voice was a bit hoarse. "Wh-what happened?"

"You passed out, that's what happened." Keith replied. "Been out cold for hours!"

Was that what happened? Kate rubbed her temples. Let's see…she had been helping Keith and Rhythmi debate on a pokemon's name. Then Janice helped. And they went to the caretaker's room. There was a pretty song played on the piano. A gigantic headache seized Kate and she felt herself falling. Then blank. Couple of strange dreams later, she was here in bed and talking to Keith.

"Are you feeling ok?" Keith asked.

"I think so." Kate answered, a bit unsure herself.

"You think you'll be ok for training practice later?" Keith questioned. "I mean you just passed out like that…"

Oh yeah. It was one of those nights.

"No I can handle it." Kate said.

Keith hesitated to respond. Looked like he wasn't entirely sure whether he could trust her on that.

"Well…I can handle some training practice. But I don't think my coach can." Kate teased.

"Oh yeah?" Keith raised an eyebrow. "How about I make you work double time?"

"You're on."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Hours later. Ascension Square before sunrise. A girl with mysterious light powers and her coach.

"Alright, rookie. Show me what you can do." Keith folded his arms, waiting to see what Kate would do.

Kate first went into star form. Where to begin? Maybe archery? She was still lacking the perfect kind of aim and focus for it. Kate brought out the bow and drew the string back, trying to aim the light arrow for the target Keith marked on the tree. She was about ready to fire….

"Huh?" Kate paused.

A sudden feeling struck her. It was a peculiar sensation as images flashed through her brain as her muscles twitched a bit. As though her mind was suddenly giving directions to which the girl followed. A tiny click went off inside the head.

_Breathe in. Breathe out. Zone out all distractions. Keep calm. Listen only to the wind and the faint sound of a heartbeat. Focus on the center. Let go._

SHAAAAAAA! WHACK!

The arrow hit dead center on the target.

"Oh my…" Keith gasped. "Kate! You did it!"

"Wha…?" Kate shook her head, snapping from the trance.

"Kate, you hit your first bullseye!" Keith cheered.

Kate, feeling excited, starting jumping for joy along with Keith. They laughed as they danced around at this huge success. There might've been a quick hug (and Kate's face might've turned red). Right after that, though, they tried out more arrows. Every single time, Kate hit the target in the dead center. Keith praised her at each success, looking incredibly proud. On a hunch, Kate decided to try the blades her bow could turn into. And like the last time, she was overcome with new knowledge that let her wield the mini swords like a master.

"W-wow! You're really good!" Keith was impressed.

"I have a good coach." Kate grinned.

"Darn right you do." Keith chuckled. "Hm? Oh the sun's up. As much as I want to continue on, I think we better head inside.

Kate shifted back to her normal appearance as Keith gathered the targets up. They started walking back to the school together. As they did, Keith asked about the sudden improvement. Kate wasn't sure how to explain it. She did what she could and Keith sort of got what she meant.

"I'm wondering…" Keith said. "Does this have anything to do with you blacking out?"

"Huh?" Kate blinked.

"I mean, before you were ok. But after passing out, you're a pro!" Keith reasoned. "What happened while you were asleep?"

"I'm not sure." Kate shrugged, unsure herself. "I…I remember having all these dreams. One where stuff flooded into my head. And then others that feel like it happened yet it couldn't have…that song was in one of them."

"The song I played?" Keith asked.

"That one." Kate replied.

"I'm sorry." Keith's face softened, looking hurt.

Kate smiled. "No I really like that song. For some reason, I kind of connect to it. Thanks for playing it, Keith. And I didn't know you could play piano."

"Neither did I." Keith mumbled.

At the same time, as Kate started to cheerfully talk about ranger school stuff, Keith was having thoughts of his own. If he could just get more answers. And the only one who might was inside his dreams and who knew how to reach him/it?

"Ok 'voice'…" Keith thought. "I know that song did something to Kate and her memory. And you did something to me too. Who or what are you? What is it you're after? How do I even know I can trust you?"

No response. But the redhead was almost sure that the voice could faintly hear him.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Next update should be coming up soon!**


	19. Message Delivered

**Wave: I see someone's been busy.**

**Hey I've got a HUGE month ahead! I'm trying to get my anime convention outfit together!**

**Wave: Team Aqua and Pikachu? *digs through costumes to find a piece of paper* What have we here?**

**That? List of Almia crossover ideas. I think it'll be time soon to start up another one. Dunno when but the time will come.**

**Wave: Ah. You've got several options here. You did plan Ponyo awhile back but canceled it for Little Mermaid. Plus some basic planning done for Kiki's Delivery Service. And then you negotiated rights with Almia fanfic writer Becca Days to take on the Howl's Moving Castle crossover. Totoro is being debated.**

**I did think of Lemonade Mouth (movie) and Oliver & Co. If I can work out the bugs (musicals and slight glitches) and if people really wanted it, I may attempt either/both.**

**Wave: Finally we've got some book called 'Blonde with a Wand'. **

**Now **_**that's**_** something I doubt the reviewers know about. I read this book during break at work (someone must've left it behind) and despite the creepy parts, it's really good. A witch meets a charming guy but found out he lied to her and tries to take her back to his apartment. By a freak accident, the witch casts a spell on the guy and transforms him into a cat. The guy, now a cat, resentfully lives with the witch (whose powers are now suspended) as the two try to find a way to reverse the spell. But what happens when the most powerful spell of all, love, falls on him?**

**Wave: Interesting. You think you can incorporate Almia into that?**

**I feel pretty confident. As confident as I will letting readers give me feedback. READERS! I want you to pick your top three favorites. Put your most wanted fanfic first!**

**Wave: Will you take suggestions?**

**Nah. I had enough from Metallic. I thought about doing Alice & Wonderland but canceled it. Didn't work in my favor. And Tangled and Cinderalla axed along with it.**

**Wave: In any case, READ REVIEW AND ENJOY!**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Another day came and went. It wasn't anything too exciting. Learning and all that. Many students left by boat to other regions. Why? Because…

"INTERNSHIP DAY IS ALMOST HERE! WOOO!"

"KEITH! NO SHOUTING IN CLASS!"

Keith moaned as his ears pierced with a dull ache from Ms. April's loud voice. How could that woman have such lung capacity? As Ms. April went on to explain internship day, the redhead glanced around class. Not many people left. Him, Kate, Rhythmi and one other guy (who was supposed to get the Pueltown depot). Kincaid's class was almost empty. Issac already left for Haruba since it was some ways off. Rhythmi had been sulking a little more since then. Keith smirked. She really did harbor a secret crush for Issac. Perfect! Now Keith had something to use against that girl! Especially since he'd been getting secretly teased more and more about his own close relationship with Kate.

"I don't like Kate like that." Keith thought. "She's my classmate and my best friend. And I'm her coach for those abilities of hers. That's it. Nothing more."

Maybe she was a _little_ cute. JUST a little. And it was perfectly normal for friends to think that about other friends. Naturally best friends would notice these things. But there wasn't anything going on. Nada.

"Keith are you even paying attention?"

Keith woke up from his thoughts to see Ms. April impatiently waiting for an answer.

"Well….no." Keith admitted.

"What if you mess up during your internship? How will you know what to do?" Ms. April questioned.

"Hey I'm paired up with Kate here." Keith laid back in his chair. "She'll let me know if there's something up."

Kate smiled.

Ms. April groaned. "Fine. But next time I catch you daydreaming, I'm giving you detention with Mr. Kincaid."

"Fair enough." Keith sighed, not wanting _another_ detention with that crazy dude.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Flash forward to late at night. Kate was in the girls dorm, preparing for tomorrow. Clothes were all set out. Janice gave her a knapsack so Kate could carry some supplies (just in case). Yep. Ready to go!

The room was strangely quiet. Nearly all the girls were off in another region. One girl from Kincaid's class remained (she was with the guys) and Rhythmi (talking to Janice) were the only roommates Kate had left. It was weird to have the place so empty. But if it meant going on the internship tomorrow, it'd be worth it.

"I wonder what it'd be like." Kate thought, smiling. "To meet actual rangers and see them in action? And see more of Almia?"

Kate had only seen the ranger school and whatever she could see up to the horizon. She read about Almia in books. But it wasn't the same as going out to see it. Kate didn't know where she came from or what brought her to this nice region. Almia, though, felt like home. Her friends were here. The people and pokemon were nice. And everything was so peaceful. Shouldn't Kate get to know her own home?

Hissssss…

A strange noise filled the air. Kate looked around but there was no one else. However, the room's temperature suddenly felt cold.

Hisssss…

There was that sound again. The lights flipped off all by themselves.

"It's just like the last time." Kate whispered. "When the darkness attacked."

She clenched her fists, ready to fight. A black pool appeared in the center of the room. It was smaller than Kate remembered. And from it, only one figure appeared. An ekans. But unlike a normal or even shiny ekans, this pokemon was in shades of dark gray with black eyes & strange markings on its body. The fangs dripped shadows as if it were a blood-like substance.

"_Calm your-sssssself. I do not come to fight."_ The ekans said, it's voice hissing like a snake.

Kate eased her shoulders a little but still remained wary.

"_I only come to bring you a me-sssssage."_ The ekans told her. _"From my ma-ssssster, Darkan."_

Darkan. The guy who kept coming after Kate with his shadow army.

"_He sssss-aid for you to ssssss-urrender, being of light. It isssss ussssss-eless to fight the darknessssss."_ The ekans went on. _"If you come with us, he will ssssss-spare your life and will not harm you. At leassssst not too much."_

"And if I don't surrender?" Kate questioned, trying to keep cool but still nervous.

"_Then he will declare war on you and your redhaired friend. Ma-sssster Darkan will not re-sssst until you are captured. He will hurt you, torment you, end livesssss to make you hisssss; to complete his mission."_ Ekans answered.

As much as she didn't want Keith hurt, Kate felt a strong sense not to give in. She had a horrible feeling that something terrible would happen if she turned herself in.

"Tell your master I won't be joining him." Kate fiercely said to the snake.

"_Very well."_ Ekans nodded. _"Expect the wor-ssssst to come out ssssss-oon enough."_

The ekans was about to disappear when…

"Wait!" Kate stopped him. "Darkan obviously knows my past. Will he spill it?"

"_That is not for me to sssss-ay."_ The ekans responded.

"What about you? Do you know me?" Kate questioned.

"_We have met before, yesssss."_ The ekans replied.

"Tell me." Kate's tone was low and serious. "What do you know about me? Who am I?"

"_All will be revealed in time, being of light. But the more you que-ssssstion your past, the more darknesssss you will find yourself in." _The ekans warned. _"Your era of light will ssssss-oon come to an end. You might as well accept defeat now and sssss-ave yourself the sssss-orrow…"_

The ekans vanished in a pool of darkness. After he was gone, the lights flickered on and the air was back to normal. Kate collapsed on the bed, exhausted emotionally. The entire conversation remained in the girls mind long after the pokemon left. Even as the other remaining students eagerly talked about the internship to come, Kate couldn't help but feel a sting of worry pain her.

"My era of light will come to an end? Light being? What does it all mean?"

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Weirdest thing happened today. I was out for my early morning run when I slipped and crashed down a hill that was covered in ice. There was this girl dressed in bright pink walking by. And I noticed she was eating a candy bar. A Heath Bar to be exact. Not to mention that girl is someone I know; someone who works for this restaurant whose special today is Dim Sum. Plus to experiment hair styles, I put my hair in two ponytails today!**

**Wave: …oh my gosh it means only one thing…**

**That's right. The Sinis Trio. THEY ARE BEHIND MY INJURIES! THEY WANT ME INCAPACITATED! THEY WANT TO RULE THE WORLD! **

**Wave: Wait, injuries?**

***shows legs with deep gashes in bandages* *also shows hands are bandaged and then padded by fingerless gloves***

**Wave: Oh. Yikes. *shudders* Kinda explains the short chapter today, huh?**

**I SHALL HAVE MY REVENGE! *grabs styler* CAPTURE ON!**

***writes 'next update soon' using styler***


	20. Update!

**Wave: Hiya guys! WELCOME TO ANOTHER AWESOME UPDATE!...Sky? Sky, say hi.**

***too busy working* *mutters some sort of greeting***

**Wave: …right. Anyways, you probably noticed the lack of updates here. And yes, Sky knows it too. She's been buried deep in work for awhile now. And it's catching up to her in tidal waves of paperwork, scheduled events…**

**Sky: *mumbles* **_**(annoying idiots who pile more work on top of me…)**_

**Wave: She hasn't forgotten the story at all! Thing is, a lot's happened since the previous update. There was a college visit and currently is trying to decide the path towards her future life. We're, um, getting there. Sort of.**

**Sky: ….**

**Wave: Then there was the anime convention. VERY important!**

**Sky: *sighs, thinking of fond memories***

**Wave: Also the computer did the blue screen of death and erased the stuff Sky wrote.**

**Sky: *shudders***

**Wave: Point is, in between the massive amounts of work being done, Sky has been writing diligently! I think she did warn you guys before that this particular month would be a killer and to please be patient on updates! Hey, we'll be back to our regularly scheduled program in no time!...assuming the author doesn't kill herself first….**

**Sky: *mutters* **_**(you mean from insanity?)**_

**Wave: *sweatdrop* Metallic chapters has been written in advance so their updates will be faster. StarShine will take a tiny bit longer but they'll get here. As for Ranger with a Wand? It killed Sky to do this but she's putting it on hold. But only until the chaos dies down! It won't be like the Electric Kid!...eh…right, buddy?**

**Sky: ….**

**Wave: I'll take that as a yes. Anyhow, please be patient with this particular time period! We promise we won't turn into other SOA authors who've slacked off or given up on ranger stories completely. Seriously, how many times have we let you down?**

**Sky: ….**

**Wave: Thanks for reading, reviewing and enjoying people! See you soon! Update to come!**


	21. Exciting Internship

**Whew! Sorry it took so long to write this! I lost this story!**

**Wave: …twice.**

***sweatdrop* Yeah. And then life, chaotic stuff, busy busy busy blah blah blah. And after struggling to write this chapter, it is complete! I even made it extra long for the readers!**

**Wave: *announcer voice* And now that you're done, what will you do next?**

**LISTEN TO FRENCH MUSIC!**

**Wave: ….**

**Read, review and enjoy!**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"IT'S INTERNSHIP DAY!"

"KEITH NO YELLING IN THE HALLS!"

Kate laughed as Keith rolled his eyes at Kincaid. No running in the halls…or skipping, singing, dancing, jumping or even yelling.

"Keith, must I have you sit this internship day out?" Kincaid questioned with a glare.

"No, no!" Keith gulped. "RUN FOR IT, KATE!"

Before Kate could object, her wrist was grabbed and she was yanked right out of the building. She ran alongside Keith across the courtyard, down the steps and through the gate. Kincaid's shouts could still be heard as they took their first steps outside the school. Kate felt the ocean air brush past her shoulders as she walked onto the bridge.

"You look excited." Keith said. "Then again I am too. This internship day is going to be so freaking AWESOME!"

"Yeah!" Kate grinned. "I wonder what Vientown's like."

"Oh yeah. Almost forgot that you haven't seen any place outside the school yet. Well…after the uh…thing that happened…"

He was referring to the amnesia.

"So did you recover any memories?" Keith asked.

"Not since the weapons and skills came back." Kate shook her head.

"Oh." Keith responded. "Well…um…maybe something will come back to you soon. I mean if you remembered stuff, that means you're recovering. Right?"

A moment of silence. Kate watched the ocean waves roll by. What a nice day this was for an internship.

"Hey listen." Keith cleared his throat. "Are you…are you ok with this? I mean the whole amnesia thing."

"I'm fine." Kate replied. "Actually, I don't think it's all bad."

"You don't?" Keith blinked.

"It brought me to ranger school and I met a lot of nice people. I have new dreams of light and peace. And you became my bestest friend." Kate told him.

"_I'm_ your bestest friend?"

"Of course you are! You've helped me out since day one! You make me laugh, sharpen my skills and you care about me!" Kate smiled.

Keith turned an usual shade of red at this. Was the sun burning him up or something? Kate did note it was especially bright out. That must be it.

"I uh….t-thanks…" Keith stammered, rubbing the back of his neck.

"So do you know Vientown?" Kate asked.

"Sure do! I've lived in Almia for most of my life!" Keith replied.

"Really? What's it like?"

Keith grinned. "You'll see soon enough."

And Kate did. After crossing the bridge and a short ways through the woods, she reached Vientown. It was a vast place with open fields, cute little cottage houses and plenty of sunshine. The air carried peace and happiness which made Kate relax. Three seconds and she already loved this little town.

"Is it awesome or what?" Keith spoke up.

"It's amazing!" Kate gasped.

"I used to love wandering around these parts when I was little." Keith said. "So I know where some stuff is. Like the way to the beach, the Vien forest and, of course, the ranger base."

"Where is it?" Kate asked.

"Follow me!"

Keith started to break into a run. Kate followed close behind. They dashed past the rolling hills and beautiful scenery. Now this was a place she could get used to. This would be the ideal place to be assigned to when she'd become a ranger.

"Here we are!"

And so it was. The ranger base. Kate saw pictures but this? This was so grand and amazing! To think that Kate was standing before such a grand place! The place where dreams came true and all the action went on! It was such a great feeling to be at a real live ranger base.

"Ready to go?" Keith grinned.

"Yeah!" Kate nodded, excited.

And thus, the two rangers students pushed the doors open and walked into the base together.

"…it's empty?"

Indeed it was. Not a single soul was in the place. No sound or indication that someone was here.

"…um…" Kate blinked, confused. "They did know we're coming, right?"

"They should." Keith scratched his head, puzzled. "HEY! ANYONE IN HERE?"

Silence. Kate found something fall from the operator counter to the floor. A small piece of paper with writing. Interested, she went over to pick it up and inspect what it said. Keith curiously read over her shoulder.

_Welcome rookies! If you've made it this far, then maybe you can go a little further. We're all waiting for you at Lookout Ridge in Vien Forest. You make it there and we'll give you a surprise. Signed, Vientown Base_

"Off to Lookout Ridge!" Keith cheered.

"Where's that?" Kate asked, putting the note in her pocket.

"Come on!" Keith replied with a spring in his step. "I'll show you!"

Keith grabbed Kate's wrist and pulled them both outside. He led her north to the entrance of a large forest.

"This is Vien Forest. And once we go down a little ways, we'll reach Lookout Ridge." Keith told her. "Ready to meet some rangers?"

Kate giggled. "Yep! Let's go!"

The two students entered the woods. It was certainly impressive. So many big, tall trees with a vibrant shade of green. Sunlight ran through the leaves gaps and lit the area in a gorgeous glow. A quiet river ran through the grove. Pokemon played happily in the peaceful scene. Kate instantly loved this place. It reminded her how beautiful nature is and how rangers were to protect the land.

"There it is!"

It was a long hike through the woods (though enjoyable) before the pair reached a point. It was a wide, open spot that looked over a humongous cliff. Kate ran to the edge and looked over the incredible sight. There was much more forest down below but in the distance was a small city.

"What's that over there?" Kate asked, pointing to the city.

Keith came up to the ledge beside her. "That? It's Pueltown! Kinda cool, right?"

"I'd love to visit it!" Kate said.

"Sure. I'll take you sometime." Keith grinned. "…wait a sec. Where are the rangers?"

Now that you mention it…

Kate looked around. "I don't see anyone."

"Weird." Keith frowned. "Did we read that note wrong? Cause this _is_ Lookout ridge."

Both students walked around the area to look for the rangers. Heck, even a mechanic or operator would be something. But no one was around.

Rustle, rustle…

The bushes shook. Weird. And there was another sound…

"Keith? Did you hear something?" Kate asked.

Keith blinked. "No? Nothing out of the ordinary."

"I thought I heard…."

"RAWWWWWRRRRR!"

"WAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

From the bushes came five silhouettes yelling. Kate screamed and latched to the arm of the redhead who also cried out in alarm. They freaked out as the figures emerged, fearing they'd run at them. But the figures didn't attack or go after either. Instead they were…laughing?

"Oh my gosh! That was awesome!"

"Eh? What'd I tell you? Classic prank."

"Look at their faces! They're ghost white!"

Kate's heart was still pounding from the shock but she did overhear the conversation. Keith frowned.

"Wait a damn minute. What the hell's going on?" Keith questioned.

The silhouettes emerged from the shadows of the trees. Three of them were wearing ranger uniforms!

"Welcome to Vientown base!" A strong, dark skinned man greeted. "Well, more like Lookout Ridge now. You've just passed initiation!"

"Initiation?" Kate and Keith said.

"It's a tradition for internship students to get pranked by us." A girl with goggles explained. "Though the ideas are credited to the guys most of the time."

"You went along with it didn't you?" The afro haired ranger smirked.

"Um…" Kate suddenly felt a bit shy. "I-I'm Kate. Ni-nice to m-m-meet you…"

"Uh dudes? I think we broke the chick there." The afro ranger commented.

BONK!

"Don't tease her!" The dark haired ranger girl, who smacked the other ranger, scolded.

"OWWW!" The afro ranger moaned, rubbing his sore head.

"Don't kill him just yet!" A girl with a pink braid called out, carrying a picnic basket. "At least wait till after lunch!"

A checkered blanket was set on the grass along with sandwiches and soda. Everyone took a spot around the blanket and started serving lunch. Kate felt a bit awkward at first but she found Keith was starting to accept it; it made her feel a little more comfortable with everything.

"Alright so you would be Keith and Kate right?" The strong ranger asked. "Great to have you here! I'm Barlow and I am the leader of the Vientown base. I'd introduce Punch, my makuhita partner pokemon, but all the pokemon went off exploring. As for the prank idea? That was Crawford's ideas."

"HEY!" The afro haired ranger exclaimed. "You helped plan the whole thing out!"

The goggles girl and pink haired girl shook their heads in exasperation.

"Well…" The dark haired girl sweatdropped. "I'm Luana and my partner pokemon is the cutest buneary ever, Fluff! I'm graduated last year. And I got a prank done to me too."

"Really? What was yours?" Keith asked.

"They claimed I had to deliver a bomb defusing parcel to Breeze Hill and not to swing it around." Luana replied.

"Yeah but she totally did. That parcel had our lunch." Crawford, afro ranger, sighed. "Anyways, I'm Crawford. Buddy, a budew, is my partner."

Kate turned to the goggles girl. "So are you a ranger?"

"Nope! Mechanic." The goggles girl responded. "I'm Elaine. And this is our operator, Soso. We're there to make sure these guys don't kill themselves doing something stupid."

"You make it sound like we can't be trusted." Crawford sweatdropped.

"She has a point." Barlow shrugged, biting into a sandwich.

"Ok name one time I wasn't to be trusted." Crawford huffed.

"You stole my bra last week. WHILE I WAS WEARING IT." Luana gave him a death glare.

The lunch was filled with laughter, jokes and all sorts of interesting conversation. All of the panic and nervousness from earlier disappeared. Kate found herself having a lot of fun with the Vientown crew. Now she was hoping her base assignment would be this place. To be in a charming place as Vientown and work with nice people as these? It'd be perfect!

"Hey guys?" Keith paused. "Anyone smell something burning?"

The group looked around, trying to see if there was something burning nearby.

"Yeah…"

"I think there is something burning nearby."

"Someone barbequing?"

"No this smells different."

"Totally."

"Bonfire?"

"In the middle of the forest?"

Barlow got up. "I'll go check it out. Rest of you stay here with the rookies."

The ranger leader then ran off into the woods. The guys and girls split up on the blanket, talking about this and that.

"So…" Elaine smirked. "How's it going with redhead there?"

"Huh?" Kate blinked.

"You know, you and him." Elaine 'suggestively' said.

"Together." Luana chimed in.

"…um…" Kate was completely lost.

The three girls sighed, face palming.

"She doesn't get it, does she?" Elaine groaned.

"Get what?" Kate asked.

"Hey Kate. What do you think about Keith?" Soso questioned.

"Eh? Um…well, Keith's my best friend." Kate answered.

"Are you sure he's not, you know, _more_?" Elaine pressed.

"More?" Kate echoed.

"Come on." Luana said. "Do you like him? As in _'like'_ like him?

Kate was still confused. She stared at the other girls with a blank look. The girls gave another round of sighs.

"I'll take that as a no." Soso responded.

"Eh. Maybe it's too early." Elaine shrugged. "Not all romance starts the same way."

"Yeah! Like you and the boy next door!" Luana piped up.

Elaine blushed.

Soso started to explain to Kate. "Elaine here grew up in Chicole village, next door to this boy. She had a major crush on him but never knew whether he felt the same way. Whatever did happen to what's-his-face?"

"Ollie? Well…he disappeared before I left for ranger school some years back." Elaine replied. "Haven't seen him since."

"A love tragedy? It's so sad!" Luana went anime-eyes, sniffling at the story.

"Not as sad as a certain operator's past with Marcus." Elaine raised an eyebrow at Soso.

Soso turned red and folded her arms impatiently. "Nothing happened! I swear! Besides, he's a Union operator now and has probably forgotten all about me!"

There was some slight bickering between the two girls. Luana leaned over to quietly explain the situation to Kate.

"Apparently, Soso was close with this guy back in school. Hung around him, helped him study all night, encouraged each others dreams, that kinda thing. But the day they graduated, just as Soso was going to confess, Marcus was talking to this blond chick. The girl kissed him and Soso was crushed."

"I WAS NOT CRUSHED!" Soso objected.

Miraculous how the boys didn't even notice the arguing and shouting. But Keith did look a little sunburnt in the face as Crawford snickered about something.

"And you!" Soso pointed accusingly at Luana. "Let's not forget your little crush!"

"I have no crush." Luana muttered.

"Oh really?" Elaine raised an eyebrow. "No emotional ties to a certain ranger partner of yours?"

"No way! Nuh-uh! Absolutely not!" Luana refused, her face burning.

"Tell that to your red cheeks." Soso smirked.

"I-I-I'm just burning up be-because it's so hot out here!" Luana squeaked, embarrassed.

"Now that you mention it, it is kinda hot." Soso wiped the sweat from her forehead.

"Where the hell is Barlow?" Elaine questioned. "He should've been back here ages ago."

Kate was feeling a little hot as well. Took her uniform jacket and tied it around her waist. The air was getting heavy with this heat and…wait…did that strange scent get stronger? Kate looked to the woods but instead found a dark smog lift from the treetops.

Ring! Ring!

Crawford's styler was ringing.

"Probably Barlow." He said, flipping it on. "What's up, boss?"

"_We've got an emergency that's what's up! Vien forest is on fire!"_

The group gathered around Crawford, shocked and listening.

Luana: Fire!

Keith: What happened?

Barlow: _No idea but it's getting bad really fast! We have to get the rookies out of danger and put this fire out quick._

Elaine: Soso and I will get them out. Is the fire closer to Vientown or Pueltown?

Barlow: _That's where the issues are. This fire started in the center of the woods and it's spreading in both directions. I'm handling the part closest to Pueltown. Definitely not safe for the rookies to pass by this place. _

Soso: Then Vientown's a safe bet?

Barlow: _If you can get them through the fire's center, then they'll be alright from there on out. Entrance to Vien Forest is holding up fine. For now._

Crawford: Luana and I will take out the fire from that center point. We'll make sure our non-ranger buddies get through alright.

Barlow: _Mission up everyone!_

Crawford: Rodger dodger! *hangs up* Everyone! Let's move out!

The group charged off towards Vien Forest. They were met with a thick cloud of smoke upon entering through the trees. It was extremely hard to breathe. And it only got worse as they went deeper inside. Soon enough, they found the center of the fire. Flames covered everything; the trees, the plants, the flowers. Pokemon were scurrying away in terror as their homes were destroyed. Kate's eyes sprung a few tears. From the smoke and the terrible sight of a piece of beautiful nature being destroyed. Keith's hand rested on her shoulder. The redhead gave her a small smile, trying to cheer her up. And a little bit of her did feel comfort, knowing her best friend was with her.

Crawford shook his styler. "…the hell? Great! My styler's malfunctioning!"

"Must be the heat wave." Elaine said. "Tch…I knew I should've finished those adjustments…"

"I'll get wartortle to help!" Luana volunteered, already captured one. "This one should be able to cover for you guys on your way out!"

"Thanks Luana!" Soso called out as the four non-rangers kept running.

The fire was spreading way too fast. It was beginning to go for the entrance to Vientown. Kate panicked thinking that the town itself could possibly go up in flames.

"We're almost there!" Elaine shouted over the crackling of the fire.

As they neared the exit, the flames were less in amount but still dangerous. Smoke stung Kate's eyes and hurt her lungs.

Crack…shhhhhkkkk….

Huh? Kate looked up. There were a pile of large branches that stretched across the treetops. They were burning right up and looked as though they would fall on top of…

"KEITH!" Kate screamed.

Everything happened in slow motion. Keith turning to look at Kate in alarm. The debris falling, about to hit him. Kate, with a burst of speed, pushing him. Keith crashing into the girls several feet away. And the wreckage crashing down, separating Kate from the group.

"KATE!" Keith yelled.

"Oh my gosh! Are you alright?" Soso asked, terrified.

"I'm fine!" Kate called back. "B-but I think I'm trapped!"

"What!" The trio exclaimed.

Definitely trapped. The burning ruins blocked off the path completely. And there was no way around it. Kate was stuck; trapped. The only way to go was back. Back into the dangerous part of the forest.

"_Bui…"_

A buizel was wandering the path, lost and unsure what to do in the mayhem. Buizels were a water type pokemon. And while one wasn't strong enough to take on an entire forest fire, he helped Kate remember something she read back in ranger school. Something that might be able to help put an end to the chaos.

Kate whipped the jacket and tie off her, getting rid of potential fire hazards. She whipped out the styler and began to capture the buizel. Not hard. Buizel accepted her friendship quickly and stuck by Kate's side instantly.

"Buizel, is there a blastoise in this forest?" Kate asked him, almost sure of the answer.

Buizel nodded.

"Please show me." Kate requested.

Right away, Buizel took off. He ran ahead, stopping every so often to make sure Kate caught up. They were heading deeper and deeper into the fire. The center looked worse than just a few minutes ago. Luana and Crawford were capturing wartortle but success was little. They'd be in trouble soon enough. Kate knew she had to do something. And fast.

They took a turn from the center and down another path, avoiding sight from Crawford and Luana. It was some ways in when Kate found, within the river, a Blastoise napping. No idea how but it was blissfully unaware that a fire was even taking place. Kate took out her styler….wait…

"No! No no no please no!" Kate panicked.

The styler was malfunctioning! Just like Crawford's styler, the heat was making it go haywire! Damn it all!

"Hmmm…" Kate pondered this. "I guess I'll have to do this without my styler."

Kate jumped into the water. Buizel went after her, helping the student stay afloat. They swam over to where blastoise was.

"Blastoise?" Kate shook him. "Blastoise, please wake up! There's a fire! It's destroying the home of you and all other pokemon!"

"_Blaaaa…"_

The water pokemon groggily awakened from it's nap. It yawned before opening its eyes. Blastoise looked around at the fire before turning it's attention to Kate. Even without the styler, Kate found feel her emotions pour into the pokemon. Feelings of friendship, the connection between humans & pokemon, the inner light within her…they made a sort of bond between her, buizel and blastoise.

"I need your help." Kate pleaded. "Please come with me to put out the fire."

Blastoise stared at her for awhile. But it then responded with a nod, guiding both her and buizel to shore. Kate took both water pokemon and ran back into the deep center of the forest. Luana and Crawford were still oblivious to them. Kate looked around for the perfect spot to put her idea into action.

"_Bui! Buizel bui!"_

Buizel pointed to a spot. There we go! Right in the center of the flames and where the attack could reach all ends of the forest.

"Blastoise, use rain dance!" Kate ordered.

"Blaaaaaaa!"

Blastoise stretched its arms and raised its cannons.

Drip. Drip drip drip.

SPLASH! WHOOOOOOSSSSHHHHH!

Dark clouds formed above the trees and brought down cascades of water. Felt like Kate stood under a waterfall! She was instantly drenched! She smiled wide as the flames were extinguished almost instantly. Buizel danced around in joy.

"Thank you both for helping." Kate said to the pokemon.

"_Blaaaa."_

"_Buizel!"_

Blastoise, mellow and sleepy, started off for the river again. Buizel decided to stick around Kate. He even climbed up onto her head.

"Bui?" Buizel's eyes caught something, then he pointed to Kate. "Bui! Bui bui bui!"

Sure enough, there was something. A man, who looked a bit freaked out, started running.

"Hey wait!" Kate took off after him.

There was something wrong with this. Why would that man be running? And what was he doing in the forest? Kate gave chase but found this man was too fast. He ducked into a cul-de-sac portion of the woods and dived into the burnt trees. Kate didn't follow. Instead she gazed at the site within the cul-de-sac.

A machine. Beaten up, severely burned and close to destroyed but Kate still recognized it was a machine. She took a few cautious steps forward. Many of the pieces were ruined and drenched within a strange chemical substance. Was this what started the fire? And what was this thing anyways?

Glimmer…

Something caught Kate's eye. Within the sheets of reddish silver metal was a tiny stone. A diamond shaped black stone that appeared to be darker than night, reflecting no light whatsoever. Kate reached for it.

Zzzzt!

Black electric sparks danced from its fingertips, shocking Kate. With a yelp, she yanked her band back. Her fingers were immediately burned by the stone; stung like crazy. For a slight moment, Kate could almost feel a dark presence within it.

A low groaning noise shook Kate from her thoughts. It sounded like wood cracking, splitting apart. And sure enough, to the right, there was a humongous trees that was about to fall over. Kate grabbed buizel and tossed him to the side. As she did this, she leapt backwards and into a thick puddle of chemicals.

CRASH!

The tree smashed down on the machine and stone, destroying them completely. But a few of the cables got loose. And to Kate's horror, they landed into the chemicals.

ZZZZTTTTTT!

Kate screamed as electricity pulsed from the wires, through the chemicals and straight into Kate. This wasn't like a Pikachu static shock. No it was much worse. And the chemicals magnified the pain immensely. Felt like her skin was tingling while the insides were on fire.

When it was over, Kate fell to the ground beside the destruction. Her body twitched uncontrollably as her head ached. Vision was blurry but as she started to black out, thousands of images ran through her mind. Many were unfamiliar and made her headache worsen. But the one thing she saw before closing her eyes was Keith; smiling, green eyes shining radiantly.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Wave: Woo! My debut!**

**Yep! Your debut!**

**Wave: So you combined the internship with the fire? Not bad a start.**

**How many authors did this? Oh yeah. NONE. I am original!**

**Wave: *rolls his eyes* So when's the next update?**

**Hopefully soon! I SHALL GET TO WORK!...right after this next French song! *listens to Place De Mon Coeur***

**Wave: *face palms***


	22. Internship Aftermath

**SNOWBALL FIGHT!**

**Wave: WTF? *gets pounded by snowballs* Hey! Cut it out, Sky! NO!**

**Read, review AND EAT SNOWBALLS FUR FACE!**

**Wave: ACK!**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

The instant a drop of rain fell from the sky, Keith knew that Kate had something to do with it. She was the one who put out that fire. Somehow, someway. Still…it did not ease Keith's panic attack. He couldn't help pacing by the forest entrance as Elaine tried to contact the other rangers. And once the fire was completely out, he was ready for action. Keith climbed over the fallen debris (despite the Elaine & Soso's protests) and was back in the woods. His eyes found something on the ground, covered in mud. A green ranger school jacket and tie.

"Kate…" Keith whispered.

His feet moved on their own. With an incredible burst of energy, Keith rocketed down the path through the burned up forest. He made it to the center in almost no time at all; where Crawford and Luana were clearing away the remaining hazards. They heard Keith running and immediately stopped.

"Keith? What're you doing back here?" Luana asked.

"Yeah you're supposed to be with the girls. Kinda dangerous around here." Crawford added.

"Where's Kate?" Keith asked them.

The two blinked, confused. "Wha…?"

"Where is Kate? Did you see her at all? Is she alright?" Keith questioned.

"Kate's supposed to be with you…" Crawford frowned.

Ring! Ring!

A styler rang. Crawford's.

"Oh _now_ you work…" Crawford muttered, pulling it out. "Crawford here."

Elaine: _Is Kate with you?_

Crawford: Is this the question of the day or something? Redhead here just asked that. She's supposed to be with you gals.

Soso: _We were! Up until the fire separated us. Kate was trapped inside the forest still._

Crawford and Luana: WHAT!

Crawford: Well why the hell didn't you call earlier?

Soso: *annoyed tone* _I DID. Your styler was busted while Barlow and Luana didn't answer._

Elaine: _Where is the leader anyways?_

Keith: And where is Kate?

Crawford: Ok, ok! Chill! Leader's probably near Pueltown and is fine. He'll be back soon enough. In the meantime, we'll track down Kate right away.

The rangers kept talking through the styler while Keith impatiently waited. This was time he could use to look for Kate. And, as much as he'd hate to admit it, Keith was worried. No idea why he was this worried but he was. Plus the mere fact of this drove him crazy.

"Kate, Kate, Kate…" Keith whispered in a low tone. "Where are you?"

"_Bui! Bui bui!"_

Huh? Keith turned around. Several feet away, there was a buizel. It jumped about frantically, as if trying to say something. Keith snuck away from the group to meet the pokemon.

"Buizel!" The buizel pointed towards a path in the forest. "Zel! Bui buizel!"

Something was wrong. Really wrong. It had something to do with Kate.

A knot formed in the redhead's throat. "Lead the way."

The buizel did as asked. He raced ahead, with Keith following. The rangers called after but found themselves following as well. Keith didn't slow down a single step of the way. Darn that buizel was fast. But it kept stopping every so often to make sure Keith knew where to go. Smart pokemon.

"Bui!"

Keith found himself coming up to a dead end…what was the name?...right, cul-de-sac. Right away, he froze at the sight. His eyes widened to see it was Kate. On the ground. Lying unconscious among chemicals and electrical wires.

"No…" He lost his breath. "Arceus please no…"

The rangers caught up and gasped, seeing this as well. Crawford carefully removed the wires as Luana swept up debris. Keith's legs collapsed at the girl's side. He picked up Kate into his arms; her body dangled lifelessly. Her skin was way too pale with heavy bruises, a few scrapes and dozens of burns. The poor girl looked to be in a lot of pain yet at the same time…almost gone. Could she have…? Did she…? No she couldn't. Not yet. Not like this. Right….?

Crawford felt Kate's neck. "…ok she's got a pulse. Super weak but it's there. We can still save this kid yet."

"Hurry! We have to get back to base!" Luana urged.

Keith couldn't agree more. Determined to save Kate, he led the way back to base with the injured girl in his arms.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

_Memories. There were memories that flew by Kate's head. She saw her entire life flash before her eyes; this new one but the one before as well. Her hand reached out to touch the memories but they wouldn't come to her. Instead the memories, in a way, taunted Kate. Kate wanted to get some answers. Now all she had were more questions. _

_A few of the memories she did recognize. Most of them were from ranger school and the happy days she spent there. And then there were a few that Kate revisited before; the past life. With that mysterious boy, Aran. Strange but Kate felt a connection to him. A strong, deep connection…_

_As Kate tried to gaze upon the memories of the boy, Aran's shadowy head started to fade. Details slipped back into her mind again as his face was finally revealed. Kate gave a gasp and took a step back._

_Aran looked very similar to Keith._

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Once the chemicals were rinsed off, Elaine gave the girl student proper medical treatment. Kate had gotten seriously electrocuted with major burns; one of them would remain on her arm permanently. A few cuts and burns, nothing serious. And she possibly hit her head but no damage done. In other words, Kate was going to be ok. She'd live.

Keith had collapsed into a chair upon hearing the news. He stuck by Kate's side and watched to make sure her condition remained stable. Luana, wiped out from the captures & fire, was talking to Elaine and Soso somewhere around the base. Crawford went back to the woods to clear the pathways and get Barlow updated on recent events. So Keith was alone with Kate. Gave him plenty of time to think. And wow was there a lot to think about.

"Why was I so damn worried?" He thought. "I know Kate's strong and all but…why? Why am I acting this way?"

His eyes wandered back to Kate. Now that she was better, Kate sort of looked…peaceful. Keith found his fingers brushing a strand of hair away from her face. He felt his heart beat slowly pulse through his entire body and echo within his ears. Keith's cheeks were a tiny bit warm; a slight pinkish hue. All he could think about was how Kate suddenly looked prettier. And how her lips must feel as they did during the first day they met…

"What are you doing!" Keith's mental voice snapped. "Keep it together, dude! You're losing it!"

Keith shook his head. What the hell was wrong with him? Why was he thinking these things? Maybe he was off his game? Thrown for a loop by that fire? Gotta be it. And anyone would be concerned for their friend if they were in this condition. Totally normal. Nothing weird going on at all.

"K-Keith…"

Kate's eyes fluttered halfway open. Keith found his face turning scarlet as well as his blood setting itself on fire at the sight. The 'wanting' feeling returned once again. He was being pulled in by those eyes again! It'd been awhile so this completely threw Keith for a loop. The redhead had to swallow down the increasingly heavy pressure and focus on making sure Kate was getting better.

"H-hey." Keith stammered, as if he wasn't battling his own body. "You feelin alright?"

Kate was silent for a moment. Her eyes focused on him with such intensity, as though wondering something. Keith found a water bottle nearby and took a huge gulp of water, trying to cool himself off.

"Keith?" Kate's voice was a bit weak. "C-can I ask you something? It…it might be weird."

"Sure." Keith shrugged. "Go ahead.

Hesitation. "Have we met before?"

"Before?" Keith blinked.

"Before ranger school. Did we meet once?" Kate asked.

Keith took five seconds to think this over. Partly for the request but mostly due to how unusual (and out of the blue) this was.

"No we never did." Keith answered. "I'd certainly remember meeting a girl like you. Why?"

Kate paused. "Well…the question just came to me. No real reason, I guess. By the way, you never *cough* did tell me where you lived. Just that it was in Almia."

"Oh? Well I did live in Almia since I was about 8 or 9. In Pueltown, actually. But before that, I lived in Kanto." Keith answered.

"Ok." Kate smiled. "T-thanks Keith."

She yawned. Her head sleepily tilted a little.

"Thanks for…for being my best friend. For always being there. And for saving me." Kate murmured.

"Um…your welcome?" Keith, unsure, responded.

Silence. Kate had already fallen asleep. Keith sighed and reclined back in his chair. That weird feeling faded but the questions prior to it still spun in his head. Now the guy was even more confused and lost than ever before.

"Yo Keith."

Elaine came into the room.

"It's almost time to get back to school." She informed.

"Oh! Right. Thanks Elaine." Keith nodded his head.

"Need any help?" The mechanic offered.

"Nah. I can carry her. She isn't too heavy." Keith declined. "And thank you for all the help. Despite this part of the day, I'd say internship was really cool."

Elaine sighed, back against the wall in relief. "I am so glad to hear you say that! Luana and I were concerned that Ms. April would've come after us!"

"I'll take the fall if she asks. Worse comes to worse, Crawford can handle her." Keith joked.

"Atta boy. See? You already fit in here!" Elaine chuckled, leaving the room.

Keith got up and removed the blankets from Kate's bed. He carefully picked Kate up, carrying her bridal style. It was weird. The way she fit so perfectly in his arms, how she snuggled into his chest…such a comforting feeling.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Wave: So the mysteries pile on….and are we solving those mysteries soon?**

**Nope! The readers wait in agonizing torture once more!**

**Wave: They may kill you for it.**

**Please. Last story, they waited 36 chapters for the answer to a very deep, dark mystery. Total shocker to them as well. They can wait for these mysteries if they waited that long before.**

**Wave: …I'll prepare the battle fort for when things go nuts.**

**Next update is hopefully soon!**


	23. Back to normal?

**Sorry guys! Slow on this story's updates! Busy with Metallic and then I came down with writers block. Still struggling with it a little.**

**Wave: Writers block? You wrote this chapter. AND crossover one-shots.**

**You know what I mean. *rolls eyes* Sorry for the extremely short chapter but read…**

**Wave: Review!**

**And enjoy!**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Kate turned out to be just fine. She woke up halfway back to the school; groggy but starting to recover. Insisted on walking on her own. Keith was hesitant but agreed. Kate was sore though she did her best to mask this and look cheerful for Rhythmi when she came back. Issac came back that evening, completing the group once more. Reunion!

Things were normal after that. Studying, laughing, everyday adventures with friends….yep. Normal.

…sort of.

Strange visions clouded Kate's head at night. Some were recognizable; ones she saw before. Others were unknown but only flashed for a brief second. All had one thing in common; Aran. And Aran kept having Keith's face. It bugged Kate to see this. Was her unconscious trying to use Keith's face as a substitude for Aran's missing one? Or was it telling her something else?

N-no, no! Not possible! What on earth could that interpret to? Too weird! Kate pushed it aside and tried her best to forget it. Which wasn't easy.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

_Closer and closer…it won't be long before it all comes back to her now. Her powers, her memories, everything. Maybe she won't be the same. And maybe she'll never truly be as she once was. It will all come back to her soon enough._

_B-but…but I wish it wouldn't._

_The closer she comes to unraveling the mysteries, the more danger she'll put herself in. And while I wish to keep her from such devastation, I know I won't be able to fight it off forever. Things will only get worse from here on out. Do I get involved? D-do I intervene and help? Or stick to the shadows and prevent her from any more pain?_

_Hang in there, guardian. Please hold on…._

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**MYSTERIOUS ENDING!**

**Wave: Who the heck is that at the end?**

**We won't find out for awhile!**

**Wave: *sweatdrop* Tch…fine. When's the next chapter?**

_**Hopefully**_** soon?**


End file.
